Haunter A Paul POV
by Nice Hayley
Summary: You may not know this, but there are two sides to every story. And though they have one thing in common, the ideas expressed are completely differing. Haunted, in Paul's POV, the guy you love to hate. FINISHED! Process of being edited!
1. Well Well Well

**A/N:** Hey, This is my first fan-fic! I'm excited for it YAY! Basically, it's Haunted...but from Paul's POV. I'm sorry if this has been done before, or if it sounds just plain boring, but it's a start! It's a pretty big leap, to jump into Paul's brain...and I give many praises to those who've done it before me. Here is my shot at it...tell me how ya like it (or don't like it)... NiceHayley  
  
**7-10-04:** I've decided to re-do the chapters to make them easier on the eyes. Clever, no? Thank you guys for being great people!  
  
Disclaimer: Meg owns all of the characters, and most of the dialogue in this story. I did absolutely nothing 'cept put it in a different perspective. All that does is add a few little details. So Meg rocks, she shall be forever praised as an awesome writer and all that jazz.

* * *

I'll admit it, I was nervous. My first day at the Juniperro Serra Mission Academy was going to be a big thing. Huge. The Mission, as far as I could tell, was a nice looking adobe brick building. I saw a blonde girl run shrieking out of her car into the arms of her friends, blabbering about how great everyone looked. Other students chattered excitedly about their summer adventures. Almost immediately I could tell who was popular and who wasn't. Every school is exactly the same. But I had a feeling I was wrong about this one. It was going to be different. Way different from anything I'd ever experienced. Partly because I actually expected to like it here. And not because of the mission's charming appearance, either. I guess you could say I'd enjoy the people. Or at least I could enjoy one person. Ha.  
  
I slowly opened the door of my silver BMW and got out of the car. I was in no hurry. Who would be? The California sun peaked through the marine fog, making it a beautiful day outside. Just enough to make anyone actually want to take time out of their day to stop and take a look around. I walked around my car and stepped onto the plush green grass in the front of the mission. I saw a few people, mostly of the female persuasion, checking me out, and then pointing me out to their friends. Being good looking is so annoying sometimes. The shrieking blonde one I'd noticed earlier glided over to me, after being pushed by a gaggle of girls to do so. This would be interesting.  
  
"Hey, I'm Kelly Prescott! What's your name?" She squealed as she politely stuck her hand out to shake mine.  
  
I ignored her hand and responded, "I'm Paul. Paul Slater," in a dry tone. I'll admit, this Kelly Prescott girl looked extremely nice in pastel purple. She wasn't that bad in the looks department either. Her blonde hair was shiny and every hair was perfectly in place. I had every reason to show her gratitude for trying to make me feel welcome. But of course, I had no time for gratitude. I was a man on a mission...and in a Mission no less. I needed to find someone. Kelly offered to show me around the school, but I declined.  
  
"You could at least sit with me and my crew at lunch. Please?" Kelly offered, seeming actually quite desperate.  
  
"Uh, sure thanks," I replied, showing a sliver of gratitude. I looked boredly at my Fossil watch. When I looked up I saw the most gorgeous sight, one I hadn't seen in awhile...since summer.  
  
There she was. Susannah Simon, in all of her glory, adorned in a pink sweater and black pants. She was even more beautiful than I remember her. Although, the last time I saw her, she wasn't too happy with me. My bad. I was just doing my job, you know, bringing back two disgruntled ghosts who just so happened to be the ex-fiancé of her dead 'boyfriend' and her slave driving husband. How was I to know that my little brother was going to accidentally exorcise Susannah's love? Okay so maybe I did know. So sue me. Anyway...I walked over to her, without even saying goodbye to Kelly. I didn't even care at all.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Susannah Simon," I cooed. Her back was turned to me, so she turned around and gave her chestnut hair a quick toss. Gosh, she was gorgeous. I couldn't help but smile when I looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes.  
  
I guess she wasn't as thrilled to see me, as I was to see her. The sparkle in her eyes quickly drained. She looked utterly frightened. That kinda hurt, the way she looked at me like I was a demon or something. Of course, I have that affect on people, especially on ghosts. I wouldn't let her reaction get to me, though. Never let 'em see you sweat.  
  
"Suze, here I am, nervous about being the new kid at school, and you don't even have a hello for me? What kind of way is that to treat an old pal?" I asked her in a chiding tone. I thought that maybe she'd appreciate my humor at that moment. She and I have the same outlook on life, considering our 'gift'.  
  
She still looked at me like someone had just slapped her on the face, or punched her in the stomach. I don't know what her problem was, I mean, bygones be bygones right? I could tell from reading her thoughts that she wanted to run away from me. Inwardly I was laughing. I know it sounds cruel, but I like it when people are scared silly of me. It allows me to get more done, without pesky interruption.  
  
But I didn't want Suze to be afraid of me at all. For some reason, I wanted her to trust me. I felt as if I needed her to trust me. If she can trust some dead cowboy that lives in her bedroom, then why not me? Ugh.  
  
Finally, it seemed like she had gotten over her initial shock over my incredible good looks. Er, she didn't seem to be fussing over my good looks. Okay fine, after she got over the initial shock of seeing me, one who obviously struck fear into her poor heart, she decided to casually walk away. Quickly, I grabbed her arm. Hey, you can't run away from Paul Slater like that and get away with it. She shot me a look that had 'Don't mess with me' all over it. Another reason on the list to like the girl.  
  
Yeah, she was kind-hearted, as she helped my little budding mediator brother out this summer. And she was loving. I mean, not many people would exorcise themselves to save the one they 'love'. She really didn't have to go through all of that, but if she would have given me the time-of- day I could have shown her that. But she was also tough; she was not one of those wimpy has-a-guy-do-everything-for-her kind of girls. Sigh.  
  
"Let go of my arm," she growled. See what I mean? Of course, I could see right through her. She was scared, frightened, shocked...and she knew it. And all because of me.  
  
"Suze, what's the matter? You don't look very happy to see me," I said with a smile. Of course she wasn't. With the way things went down last summer, how could she be? But I was determined to change her mind about me. Which, judging by her actions, would take a very long time.  
  
"Still not letting go of my arm," she reminded me. I could feel her quivering. I reluctantly dropped my hand and let out a sigh. This girl is great, ya know?  
  
"Look. I really am sorry. About the way things went down last time you and I met, I mean," I apologized. I figured by the expression on her face, that I'd have to do a lot more apologizing if I wanted her to speak to me ever again. I read in her thoughts that she was thinking about what happened.  
  
She had exorcised herself to the Shadow world to save Jesse DeSilva, a.k.a. 'I'm a dead cowboy that enjoys leading Suze on and breaking her heart', when his ex-fiancée Maria told my brother, Jack, to exorcise him. Apparently, Maria told Jack that Jesse was bothering Suze and that she'd be forever grateful if he would exorcise him. I swear that kid is so dumb. He'd believe anything.  
  
Not to say I wouldn't have done it. I was willing to do anything, so long as to keep Suze safe. I don't even know why I wanted to. I mean, Suze is a great girl and all, but that's all she is. A girl. Well, actually, no. She's more than that. She's a girl with potential powers that could far exceed my own. And with proper instruction, our collective power could do anything.  
  
But of course when I heard from Jack that Maria and Felix, Maria's husband, tried to hurt her and gave her a nasty bruise, I was furious. Jack, being the blabbermouth that he was, told me Suze's plan to exorcise her self to save Jesse De-Loser. Jack was worried about Suze just as I was about her, and he wanted to go to the mission and give her some rope that she left. I knew that stupid rope was not necessary. But I let Jack go and give her the rope, while I made myself go to Shadow World.  
  
I'll admit it, I cut the rope. But it was only to teach Suze a lesson. She didn't need the stupid thing anyway. I wanted to let her find out how to get out without it. And that of course would have made her look to me to show her the proper way to get out. But no, she was too busy helping that lost soul, not to move on but to come back to earth.  
  
Naturally, I thought it was funny how naïve she was. I mean, come on. She couldn't get Jesse out of there. There was no way in hell she could. It was a lost cause. So I began laughing. Apparently Jesse didn't like my sense of humor and he broke my nose. Geez, temperamental ghosts.  
  
So there we stood, her eyes still filled with fear. I could sense that she wanted away from me. But she couldn't and ultimately wouldn't. Get away from me, I mean. Because I was Paul Slater, all-powerful shifter. And one day, whether she likes it or not, she had to learn the truth about who she was. Some of her friends kept looming in and out, greeting her and complimenting her.  
  
Finally she spoke when her friends left us alone. "You mean the part where you tried to kill me?" she asked, her voice quiet enough to be a whisper. Her voice wasn't as strong as I knew it to be. I ran my hands through my hair. This was so harder than I thought. That seriously hurt. What she said.  
  
"I never tried to kill you," I told her. In fact, I did everything in my power not to let her get hurt. And she started to laugh. She was laughing at me. Just as I had been laughing at her in the Shadowland.  
  
"I mean it, Suze," I said, hoping she'd stop laughing, "It wasn't like that. I'm just...I'm just not very good at losing, you see."  
  
"I don't get it. What did you lose? You didn't lose anything," She said while shaking her head. She knew. More than she thought, by God, she knew what I had lost. I figure I'd do that hinting thing most girls do, to annoy her.  
  
"Didn't I, Suze?" I asked her stepping closer. I stared straight into those green eyes. It was hard, because they were so bright it nearly made me want to put on my sunglasses. But I wanted, more than anything, to reach out and touch her face. Of course, that move would probably cause her to run away from me for good. She was still glancing at me, terrified. It's not fair. The only person I didn't want to be afraid of me was scared out of her wits by just the sight of me.  
  
I said her name, smiling, trying to make her calm down. "Look, don't be this way. It's a new school year. Can't we make a new start?" I asked her. I would have done anything to get her to stop looking at me like that. If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under.  
  
"No. We can't. In fact, you-you'd better stay away from me," she replied, her strong voice taking control again. A girl who really knows how to bounce back. I could get used to this.  
  
I tested her patience a little by asking, "Or what?" If she overcame her fears, that would have been great. I mean, some people turn into great pushovers when they are afraid. But not Suze. In fact, she just sinks her roots deeper in the soil, stubborn as all get out. And that, my friends, is not good.  
  
"Or you'll regret it," she said. The tremor in her voice came back. Lighten up, Suze, before you do something you'll regret, I wanted to tell her.  
  
"Oh, You'll sic your boyfriend on me?" I allowed myself to ask in mock terror. I wasn't afraid of De-Stupid. I'm way more powerful than he could ever be. I was just trying to lighten up the mood. Of course, judging by the expression on her delicate face, she and Jesse were obviously in a jam of sorts. Heh, I knew it. It figured.  
  
I laughed. "So that's how it is. Well, I never really thought Jesse was your type, you know. You need someone a little less..." Dead, was what I was going to say, but her two friends interrupted me.  
  
"Suze," this albino chick said. This was incredible. Her friend was pretty, in a unique sort of way. Her skin was creamy porcelain, with a little pink in her cheeks. Her hair was blonde, but not the same as Kelly Prescott's. It was actually real blonde, and it shimmered in the California sun. The other one of her friends, the guy, boredly walked away.  
  
"Who's your friend?" she asked. Suze rolled her eyes, obviously reluctant to introduce me. How very rude of her.  
  
So I took the initiative and introduced myself with a grin, "Hi, I'm Paul. Paul Slater. Nice to meet you."  
  
She took my hand, and shook it confidently. "CeeCee Webb. You must be new here, because I've never seen you around before," she replied. I noticed her eyes, which were shining behind her wire glasses frames. They were a vibrant violet, just as violet as Suze's eyes were green. I think I blinked a few times, surprised by CeeCee's professionalism.  
  
I glanced at Suze for a second, to see her reaction. Her mouth was gaped open, seeming to be in shock. I glanced back at CeeCee and grinned widely. Let's have some fun here! "My first day. Lucky for me, I already happen to be aquainted with Ms. Simon here," I replied as I glanced back at Suze again.  
  
"How fortuitous," CeeCee said intelligently. She seemed incredibly smart and independent, like Suze. Except I don't think Suze is all that book smart. I could definitely share a few great conversations with this one, however. Wonder if she's read any Hiedegger lately?  
  
"Did you used to go to Suze's old school?" CeeCee asked.  
  
"No, he didn't. Look, we better get to homeroom, or we're going to get into trouble..." Suze busted in. Trouble? Ha, yeah right. I've seen worse than being late to a stupid class. Plus, I was trying to have a nice conversation here. Suze tugged at CeeCee's arm, but CeeCee wouldn't budge. What did she have against me talking to the lass? Was she by any chance trying to protect her? Ha. Too late. Try getting out of this one, Suze. I dare you.  
  
"Suze and I had a thing this past summer," I informed CeeCee.  
  
"A thing?" CeeCee echoed, sounding enchanted. Okay, that was a total elaboration. If by thing you mean one date at Friday's, and then a lovely ride home only to then see the rotting corpse of the man of her dreams, then yeah...a thing. And the date was kind of a distraction so Maria could off Jesse, but whatever. This was fun. I kinda enjoyed seeing Suze squirm while I was exaggerating.  
  
"There was no thing. Believe me. No thing at all," Suze quickly assured CeeCee. Of course, CeeCee didn't believe her.  
  
"Oh so you guys broke up?" CeeCee asked, her violet eyes wide in interest.  
  
"No," I replied with a smile, "We didn't break up." Suze gave me this look of defeat. Paul-10, Suze-zilch.  
  
Before I could rub any of it in her face, this enormous-chested nun with a gargantuan crucifix hanging from her neck came and told Suze and CeeCee to get to class. Nice. I could get used to the place. Suze and CeeCee exchanged looks and sighed in unison. I could see why she and Suze were friends. Suze began to walk and CeeCee and I followed behind.  
  
"So, then where did you two meet?" CeeCee asked. I could tell this one liked details. I later found out she wrote for the school paper. No wonder she seemed a bit nosy.  
  
"Suze and I go way back," I replied as I put my arm around her, seeming as if to show her an imaginary time line. "We met at the Pebble Beach Hotel and Golf Resort."  
  
We got to what I guessed was Suze's locker. She gawked at me as she fumbled with her locker combo. After a few tries, she successfully opened the locker. She blindly grabbed a few books from her locker and slammed it closed while saying, "Well, gotta go. Homeroom calls." She seemed a little too eager to get away form me. Like I mentioned, no one could run away from Paul Slater without a fight. She held the books in front of her chest.  
  
"You won't find them in there," I cryptically suggested while nodding in the direction of her books.  
  
"I won't find what in here?" she said. Of course, I made her say it. One of my shifting abilities, it was sort of a Jedi mind trick thing. It was on the tip of her tongue anyway, don't think me completely evil.  
  
"The answers you're looking for. Why you, of all people, were chosen. And what, exactly, you are."  
  
I could sense that she wanted to know more. I could see that knowledge- hungry twinkle in her eyes. But she wouldn't let herself find out. She wouldn't give in to me  
  
"When you're ready to hear the truth about what you are, you'll know where to find me. Because I'll be right here," I muttered in her ear. Then I walked away and headed to Father Dominic's office.  
  
Soon she'd be all mine. No doubt about it. All in good time, Paulie, all in good time...

* * *

**A/N:** Hope ya like it...it was like 5 pages on my word processor in 12 pt Times New Roman. Heh, sorry.... chapter one is a long chapter in the book. Of course, ya'll (I'm from Texas, sue me) know what's going to happen in the end already, but its gonna be fun to see what our friend Paul thinks about and does in his spare time. I'm a busy, busy gal, but Ch2 will come up ASAP and hopefully the story'll get better and better as it goes. Unfortunately, in this story, Jesse won't be in it until the end. But you'll hear tons about him. Oh and each chapter corresponds with the chapter the book is on. Chapter 1 goes with Chapter 1, etc.  
  
**7-10-04:** As you can see, I made a few changes. Nothing story altering or anything, just making him more in character. I love this editing thing. It makes me more aware of how I've grown as a writer since I first started. I recommend it to everyone! 


	2. Fight, Fight, Fight!

**A/N:** Hey-dee-ho neighbors! I'm back! Thought ya could get rid of me, eh? Ah, I'm just kidding. I love ya'll for reading my story. I'm on a roll right now yay! Enough of my blabbering. Oh, Meg owns it all! But I'm sure you already knew that!  
  
A special thanks to Princess Roxanne for being my first reviewer! You rock! Thanks for the tips!

* * *

"How is your grandfather doing?" Father Dominic asked me with concern. I knew he would ask that. Well, doesn't everyone?  
  
"Uh, he's doing okay. Getting better everyday," I informed Father D, stifling a chuckle. Truth is, my grandfather is fine. It's all a stupid act. And I'm stuck playing along with it. You see, my grandfather and I have a lot in common. And Suze does too, if only she'd give in and admit it. We are shifters.  
  
My grandfather, I hate to say, is mighty powerful for an old guy that sits in front of the TV everyday. Of course, it was either that or he could go to an insane asylum. Because those were the only options my ignorant father gave him.  
  
My dad is clueless; he has no idea about our power. He thought my gramps was insane because he published a thesis about our powers. Yeah, my gramps is Dr. Oliver Slaski...and I am SUPPOSED to be Paul Slaski, but my dad changed our names.  
  
Even though I'm bitter about it, I can kind of see why. I mean, I think I'm the only one in my family to keep my 'gift' a secret. My grandfather published so much of it, for anyone and everyone to see. And my brother, Jack, told everyone he could. So that's where he got it. I had no idea that kinda thing was genetic.  
  
But Jack's gift is different from the one that was handed over to Pops, Suze, and me. Jack is a medium or mediator...whichever you prefer. He has the ability to see, communicate, and interact with those who are deceased. But gramps, Suze, and I are so much more.  
  
"Hey, Father D? What's up with Suze? I tried to talk to her today, is she okay?" I asked innocently. I know, not very tactful on my part, but I knew that Father Dom was always worried about the poor girl. Maybe he could even give me some insider info. Fr. D let out a huge sigh and rubbed his temples. Oh, she's that bad, eh?  
  
"You can tell me Father Dom," I said, looking him straight in the eye. With the right amount of concentration...  
  
"I don't know what to do with that girl. If she's not beating up lost souls, she's exorcising them. And she usually never tells me about them, I end up finding out from Jesse..."  
  
"Jesse?" I interrupted.  
  
"Yes, Jesse. He comes in here often, usually concerning Susannah's newest trouble-making scheme. He seems to care for her, which helps. Without him, she'd get into much more trouble," Father Dom informed me. Of course, without my...um...persuasion, good ole Padre would have never said any of that. Heh. What he did say, though, made me a little upset. She told Jesse more than she could tell Father Dominic. She really does love him. But not for long, my friends, not for long.  
  
After signing a few papers, I left Father D's office. I headed back to homeroom, which would be getting out in twenty minutes. I opened the door and was greeted by Mr. Walden; "You must be Paul Slater. Take a seat." He pointed to a desk, which was perfect for me. Because it was right next to Suze's. When she saw me take my seat, she banged her head on her desk a few times.  
  
"Hey Suze," I said as I gave her a quick wink. She grumbled something inaudible. Maybe I was in over my head. I turned back in my seat and faced the front of the class. Now I was losing. And as you know, I hate to lose. After wallowing in my defeat for the rest of the period, Mr. Walden dismissed us to go to lunch. Suze high tailed it outta there. I followed for a bit, and noticed she was headed to the office of Father Dominic. So I sunk my head low and went to lunch, alone.  
  
Oh, but not for long. Kelly Prescott found me. Great.  
  
"Hey Paul, are we still up for lunch?" Kelly asked while she took my arm.  
  
"Uh huh," I replied boredly. It was nice of her to make me feel welcome and all, but seriously I was having a bad day. And I was not in the mood. Kelly dragged me to what I supposed was the 'in' table.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Paul Slater. The new kid. Make him feel welcome, or else," Kelly introduced me. It made me wonder what she'd do to them if they didn't make me feel welcome. Suck their blood? Poke their eyes out with her perfectly manicured nails? Nah, she might break one. The others greeted me with a warm welcoming. And that was all there was to it. Too easy. And soon, I had them eating from the palm of my hand; hanging on my every word.  
  
"So how did you meet Suze?" one of the girls, Debbie Mancuso, asked with her eyes wide in curiosity.  
  
"My family was visiting here in the summer. We stayed at the Pebble Beach Hotel and Golf Resort, and Suze was working there as one of the hotel babysitters. She helped out a lot with my little brother. I guess you could say Suze and I had a thing," I told them as they were practically drooling. Kelly was boiling with jealousy. I could sense it.  
  
"Well, Suze is a cool person. But she stinks as a VP...I know that," she said as she twisted her hair.  
  
"Suze was vice president of your class?" I asked in wonder. Although, its no surprise now that you think about it. Considering how easy it was to become popular. And Suze, well, she was very personable, when she wasn't afraid of someone.  
  
"Yeah, but she wanted to have a few beach cookouts instead of a big dance, I mean, how stupid is that?" Kelly said. Everyone agreed that it was a stupid idea and they started to laugh. Except for me, I just kept silent.  
  
"Hey Paul, maybe you should run for VP against her! I mean, you seem smart and stuff, and you could so win" Debbie suggested. Not such a bad idea. But I declined the offer. I mean, Suze was already upset with me. No need to rock the boat. Hey, I had turned into a softie. And you know what they say...only live in Northern California once, or you'll become too soft. Too late.  
  
I looked longingly at the table in which Suze sat at. I saw that she was back from her little meeting with the good father. She was sitting between her friend CeeCee and her guy friend Adam McTavish. CeeCee seemed to be questioning her, obviously questions Suze didn't want to be asked. Just then an awkward looking redheaded eighth grader came up to her table and shoved a bright orange flyer under her nose. She began to lecture him or something. Oh, that must have been one of her stepbrothers. Then she jumped from her seat and stalked over to Brad Ackerman, one of the dumbest people I had the misfortune to know, who was socializing in the basketball court.  
  
"Hey, check that out," I said as I pointed over to the brewing conflict.  
  
"Uh oh, looks like Simon has an issue to bring up with her stepbrother," one of the jock types said. Brad Ackerman was her stepbrother? No wonder she seemed a little upset all of the time. The lunch table I was sitting at was close enough to see and hear the whole thing.  
  
"Do you really think that Mom and Andy are going to allow you to have this...this...whatever it is?" Suze asked calmly.  
  
"Yeah, well, what they don't know isn't going to hurt them." Brad replied dumbly.  
  
"Brad, don't you think they're going to notice when they look outside their bedroom window and see a bunch of naked girls in their new hot tub?" Looks like Brad decided to have a little party.  
  
"No, 'cause they aren't going to be around Friday night. Dad's got that guest lecture thing up in San Francisco, and your mom's going with him, remember?" Ooh...this is good. Suze's mouth was gaped open in shock.  
  
"And you better not tell them, or you'll be sorry," Brad spat viciously. Suze could take him any day of the week. But I don't think Brad was going to try to beat her up. He wasn't THAT stupid.  
  
"I'll be sorry? Um, excuse me, Brad, but if your dad finds out about this party you're planning, you're the one who's going to be grounded for the rest of your life, not me," Suze said with a laugh. Boy was she wrong.  
  
"Nuh-uh. 'Cause if you even think about saying anything, I'll tell them about the guy you've been sneaking into your room every night," Brad's face said as it lit up with a terrible expression of victory. Oh, ouch. I was strangely intrigued by how Suze was gonna get out of that one. But I was even more intrigued by who Suze was supposedly sneaking into her room  
  
"Yeah, think you're so slick, don't you, letting the guy sneak up into your room every night, huh? How's he get in, anyway? That bay window of yours, the one over the porch roof? Well, I guess your little secret's blown now, huh? So you just keep quiet about my party, and I'll keep quiet about this Jesse guy."  
  
I had been drinking some water, and as he mentioned the name of Jesse, I started choking on it. Jesse? Brad knew about Jesse? Now I needed answers. Were they...no they couldn't be. Suze was upset earlier when I mentioned Jesse; they were in a fight, I thought. They aren't together. No way. No freaking way.  
  
Suze was just as shocked as I was about that statement Brad made, but she quickly spat, "Oh yeah? Well, what about Jake? I mean Jake's not going to let you have a bunch of your friends over to get wasted."  
  
"Are you kidding? Who do you think's providing the beer? Jake's gonna steal me a keg from where he works," Brad sneered. By now the whole assembly yard was watching the heated argument with wide eyes, ooo-ing and ahh-ing at every word those two threw at each other.  
  
"Jake? Jake's getting you beer? No way. He would never...How much are you paying him?" Suze asked as her voice raised.  
  
"A hundred big ones. Exactly half of what he's shy on that Camaro he's been wanting."  
  
"What about David? David's going to tell."  
  
"No he isn't, 'cause if he does, I'll kick his bony but from here to Anchorage. And you better not try to defend him, either, or your mom's gonna get a big fat helping of Jesse pie."  
  
And then she punched him. Suze punched Brad, because of what he said about Jesse. Instantly I stood up to intervene, but some coach was already there to break it up. Suze crumpled up the flyer, threw it on the ground, and stormed over to Father Dominic. The crowd that was gathering around them earlier left, still buzzing about the whole ordeal. Finally everyone cleared out, and I was alone out in the assembly yard. I walked over to the crumbled invitation and picked it up.  
  
"It's party time at 99 Pine Crest Road. Bring a swimsuit if you want to have some hot 'n' frothy fun in the hot tub. A keg will be provided," The invite said. It also had a picture of a girl drinking beer, obviously drawn by Brad himself. I pocketed the invitation.  
  
'For later,' I told myself. Then something caught my eye. It was a small but beautiful hair clip I saw Suze wear earlier this morning. It must have fallen off as she was battling with her stepbrother. I could give it back to her...no wait...I had another idea. Jesse was going to pay big time. So was Suze, after my plan was completed. And then who'd be the one to save her this time? That'd be me. Genius, Paul, just pure genius.

* * *

**A/N:** Again thanks for reading! Muahaha! It was 4 pages on my word processor this time. And surprisingly, last chapter was shorter than I thought. Teehee tell me what you think of this chapter. The fight scene with Suze and Brad was one of my favorite parts in Haunted. Heh! 


	3. What's a guy to do?

**A/N:** I'm on a roll! Thanks to all my lovelies who reviewed! You guys keep me going with this thing! That's all for now, I'll probably think of something to write at the end of this chapter! Heh.

* * *

"Kelly! Kelly, wait!" I called to Kelly as I ran to catch up with her. She was standing by one of the pillars that held the breezeway up with Debbie, Brad, and a few others. They seemed to be commenting on the outfits of poor misfortunates souls that passed them.

"Hey, Paul," Kelly greeted me as she twirled her hair with her fingers. I noticed that she had the whitest teeth I'd ever seen. It almost made me wonder just how much her parents spent on her teeth.

"Kell, I was wondering..." I started to say, but then I paused. I wondered exactly how mad Suze would be if I did what I was about to do. She and I were alike, so that meant she wouldn't have cared, right? Plus, it wasn't like it mattered what I did. Because at this point, every move I made put me farther and farther onto thin ice with Suze. Just do it, Slater, I kept telling myself. What would I lose that I already haven't lost?

"You were wondering...?" Kelly asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I was wondering if I could run as VP with you. You know, be your running mate," I replied. I could sense the disappointment that Kelly felt. Hate to get your hopes up, kid, but that's just the way things are sometimes.

"Oh," she said, "What made you change your mind?"

"Uh, I did some thinking about what Debbie said earlier at lunch. I think that, together, we could win this thing," I replied. Quick thinking on my part. The real reason I wanted to run was not because I cared about the junior class. I had only been there for one school day; not enough to get me all riled up on important school issues. And it wasn't because I thought I could win. I knew I could win. It was a given. No, the real reason was Suze. I know I know...how was I to expect her to like me if I ran against her? My mind works in different ways, my friend, as you will learn. I tend to think more Big Picture than little.

See, my running for junior class VP makes her a threat to me. Meaning she has the upper hand in this case. And then she could see that I'm not much of a threat to her. That I'm not as dangerous as she thinks. It was just insane enough to work, I thought. God, I'm good.

"Oh, Paul, that's a great idea! I know we'll make the best team!" Kelly squealed as she pulled me into a hug. I was startled, so I just patted her back. Yeah, I got attention from girls, you know with my charm and good looks, but they always played hard to get. Like Suze. So it was surprising that I had Kelly so easily, even though I really did not want her. She deserved someone like Brad Ackerman. Oh, wait, was that too mean? Who cares about that anyway? Besides, he and Debbie had a thing.

So then Kelly started listing all the things we could do to get votes. I just nodded and agreed to everything she said. I really couldn't have cared less. Then she wrote her number on my hand with bright pink ink. I gave her mine too, but I just handed it to her on a piece of paper. Then off she went to spread the word to every single person she knew that she now had a running mate.

I stepped out from under the shade of the breezeway and made my way to my car. I looked at my watch...it was about 3:45. Perfect. Suze would be getting out of detention in 15 minutes, which was enough time to pull my car near the front gates of the school and be her knight-in-shining-denim. Brad had taken off earlier, and so had her friend Adam. My careful planning allowed for some good ole damage control time.

It's just amazing how something as simple as the brain of a seventeen-year-old guy could come up with such elaborate plans, most of which ACTUALLY worked. Although, I never have and never will be just a normal guy.

Suze didn't look at all happy when she trudged from the school building. Of course, who would be happy after spending a whole hour in detention? She didn't see me as she was on the other side of the intersection, waiting for the light to change so she could cross.

"Come on. Get in. I'll give you a ride home," I offered politely. If that's one thing I learned from my no-good parents, it was that you had to do certain things to get what you want in life. First of all, you have to kiss major ass. Being polite was just one way of doing that. It's all in the presentation, my friends. But being polite is just so hard sometimes, especially when you want something so urgently.

It was obviously hard for Suze too. "No, thank you. I prefer to walk," she replied to my generous offer. Why couldn't Suze be more like Kelly? You know, easier to penetrate?

Now that I think of it, nevermind. She's perfect just the way she is.

I could tell she was trying to ignore me, by just trying to breeze on by. By now she should realize that that kind of thing just doesn't work on Paul Slater. It might work on that stupid cowboy of hers, but certainly not on me.

"Suze, just get in the car," I commanded with some annoyance. It was all her fault. She was only making it harder on herself. But she didn't see the big picture.

"No, I told you," she said strongly, "I'm walking." I couldn't help but laugh to myself. She had a strong will and she was so set in her ways. , if you will. And yet, at the same time, she has that rebellious edge to her.

I shook my head and said, "You really are a piece of work."

"Thank you," she replied as she crossed the intersection, toward my car. Suze probably thought I'd drop it and drive home. But I always got what I wanted. And that's usually because I wouldn't quit until I did have it. I was just tenacious, that was all. But, no I didn't quit then. In fact, I was determined to follow her until she got in my stupid car. Even if it was a little out-of-way from my house.

"Are you going to follow me all the way home?" she asked as we started up the hill.

"Yes, that is, unless you'll stop acting like such a brat and get into the car," I answered with a grin.

"No thanks," she said again. I know you've heard me say it before, but I'll say it over and over if I must...she was beautiful. Even when she was being difficult, like she was then, I still liked her all the same. I don't know what, besides her beauty, attracted me to her. I mean, I could more easily have Kelly Prescott or any of her friends if I wanted. With a little more effort, I could even have her friend CeeCee. But dating any of them seemed like a waste of time. Because Suze and I were meant for each other.

In Greek mythology, it was said that at the beginning of time, beings where made as two people sharing the same body. You know, like Siamese twins. But by some fluke, we were all separated from our other half, and that we spend our whole life trying to find them again. I actually just thought that I was the exception to that little myth. I didn't NEED anyone else. It was just nice to have the other person around.

Of course, as the search went on, I realized that maybe I was missing something. Maybe the myth, in some cases, wasn't really a myth.

"You're wrong not to trust me. We're the same, you and I, you know," I pointed out to her.

"I sincerely hope that isn't true."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it is. What'd Father Dominic tell you, anyway? He tell you not to spend anytime alone with me? Not to believe a single word I say?" I wanted to know. I mean, that had to be it, right? The only reason she wasn't in the car with me was because the good father told her not to trust me.

"Not at all. Father Dominic thinks I should give you the benefit of the doubt," she said distantly, almost pretending that she wasn't phased at all by me. But she was, oh, she was.

I was shocked needless to say, about what Father said. Coming from two demanding parents who held such high expectations of me, I never got the benefit of the doubt. But, wow. I was now.

"Really? He said that?" I asked hopefully. That had to mean something, right? Maybe he could convince her to finally come around and give me the time of day. I mean, who DOESN'T trust a priest?

"Oh, yes," she replied with a touch of sarcasm, "Father Dominic thinks you're here because you want to bond with the only other mediators you know. He thinks it's our duty as charitable human beings to allow you to make amends and help you along the path to righteousness."

Well, okay, I can admit that I wanted to be around mediators that I knew. It's nice to have that feeling that you aren't alone in the world. I merely wanted to bond with only one mediator, if you catch my drift.

"But you don't agree with him?" I asked, staring at her. I just couldn't help it.

"Look. Father Dominic is the nicest person I have ever met. All he lives for is to help others. He genuinely believes that human beings are, by nature, good, and that, if treated as such, will respond accordingly," she responded blankly.

"But you don't agree, I take it?" I asked noticing that she was fumbling for her hair clip. Hope she didn't miss it too much. Although, it'd be mean of me to keep it. Oh well, she'd get it back soon enough. Trust me on that one. Hah.

"I think we both know that Father Dom is living in a dream world. But because I don't want to let the guy down, I'm going to keep my personal opinion about you- that you're a user and a psychopath- to myself," she said, her words terribly stinging me. I mean, ouch. That was uncalled for.

Although...it does have a nice ring to it. Paul the psychopath.

"A psychopath? I like the sound of that. I've been called a lot of things before but never a psychopath," I replied with amusement.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I know. That's what makes it so particularly amusing. You're quite a girl, you know that?" I replied while glancing at her meaningfully. She truly was quite a girl. Quite an angry one.

"Just tell me one thing," she demanded.

"Name it."

"That night we ran into each other, you know, up there?" she asked as she pointed to the sky.

"Yeah, what about it?"

This was it. She was going to ask just the question I wanted her to ask. The one question that she could never avoid. The one question that would have to take a lot of explaining to do...a lot of explaining that I could provide...

"How'd you get there? I mean nobody exorcised you, right?"

That was it. The question she needed to ask, I mean. I couldn't help but grin. I had her now, and there was no way she could get herself out of this one.

"No, nobody exorcised me. And you didn't need anyone to exorcise you, either."

She stopped dead in her tracks. She spun her body around to face me. Obviously stunned, she asked, "Are you trying to tell me that I can just go strolling around up there whenever I want?"

"There's a lot that you can do that you haven't figured out yet, Suze. Things you've never dreamed of. Things I can show you," I replied cryptically in a voice that was as silky as that sweater she was wearing. I could sense that she was excited about what I had to say. That she wanted to know what I could show her. But she tried to pass it off as nothing, "Yeah...I'm sure."

"I'm serious, Suze. Father Dominic is a great guy. I'm not denying it. But he's just a mediator. You're a little something more," I said with a wink. She started to walk again slowly but surely. I knew she was incredibly shaken by what I had just said.

"I see. So all my life, people have been telling me I'm one thing, and all of a sudden you come along, and you say I'm something else, and I'm just supposed to believe you?" she asked with an incredulous look on her beautiful face.

"Yes."

"Because you're such a trustworthy person," she retorted as she gave her trademark eye-roll.

"Because," I corrected her, "I'm all you've got."

Which was true. I was the only person that could answer her questions about her unknown ability.

"Well, that's not a real whole lot, is it? Or do I need to point out that the last time I saw you, you left me stranded in hell?" she asked, raising her voice slightly.

"It wasn't hell. And you'd have found your way out eventually." If you would have listened to me, I wanted to add.

"What about Jesse?" she demanded, stopping abruptly in her tracks again. Why did everything have to be about that creep anyway? The guy's dead, he can't give her half the stuff I can. It's unfair.

"I said I was sorry about that. Besides, it all turned out okay in the end, didn't it? It's like I told you, Suze. You're much more powerful than you know. You just need someone to show you your true potential. You need a mentor- a real one, not a sixty year old priest who thinks Father Juniperro Whoever is the be-all end-all of the universe," I said a little defensively.

"Right, and I suppose you think you're just the guy to play Mr. Miyagi to my Karate Kid?" she sniped.

"Something like that."

We turned the corner. I could instantly remember which house was hers. It was a pretty good-sized house. I remember her telling me it used to be some old boarding house or hotel or something. My mind transported me to the time after our date. We had a great time, just talking about life and everything. This was before she knew I was a shifter. But I knew about her abilities and her potential even then. And from that moment on, I determined that together, we could rule the world.

"What do you say, Suze?" I asked as I patted the passenger seat next to me. "Dinner tonight? My treat? I'll tell things about yourself- about what you are- that no one else on this planet knows."

I wanted her to say yes more than anything in the world. It would be just like our last date. Only, this time I could mold her mind like fresh clay.

She would be absolutely insane to turn me down, but that she did. "Thanks, but no thanks. See you in school tomorrow."

And then she walked up her driveway and into her house. She ignored my calls for her to wait and she just slipped inside her house. How does she do that? How can she reject me like that, and still keep me pining for her? This was going to be harder than I thought, but sooner or later she'd be asking more questions, and I'd have to answer them. Curiosity killed the cat.

Oh, but don't worry, I won't kill her. I like her too much.

* * *

A/N: YAY! Another chapter so quickly! This is the part where it gets harder because these are the chapters where Paul just kinda floats off. He gets talked about and stuff but for the most part he remains in hiding. So it's up to me to get creative and think of things for him to do. Heh, fun! Love you guys! Thanks a whole bunch! NiceHayley 


	4. Perfect end to a bad day NOT!

A/N: Hey! You guys make me feel so loved! A special over-the-computer hug is given to my reviewers Princess Roxanne (thanks for the tips!), Rissa, BrEaKOuTChIcK-USA, Lizzie9, Em, and tinkerbaby466! Your reviews keep me writing practically everyday, so thank you times infinity! Play rehearsal schedules and band are being incredibly unpredictable lately, just to warn ya. But I'm sure you all can relate to being busy, folks!  
  
"Oh, good Paul, you're home!" called my grandfather's nurse, Mark, from upstairs. "Yup, how's gramps?" I asked with slight interest as I ascended the spiraling staircase. "Oh, he's doing just fine. You might want to pop in and tell him that you are home. You can tell him about school," Mark replied while he was cleaning up a broken vase. Good, eh? Then what's with the broken stuff. "Mark? Did gramps have another fit or something?" I asked, helping Mark a little by bending over and picking up some pieces. "I'm afraid so, Paul. He's been having them more frequently now..." "I know," I said cutting him off, "I guess I'll go see if he's okay."  
  
I rounded the corner into the hallway where my grandfather's room was. I slowly entered, careful not to disturb him he if were sleeping, or otherwise occupied. With paranormal activity, that is. He was staring blankly at the TV screen, which wasn't even on. "Hey, pops, what's shaking?" I asked while leaning against the doorframe. My grandfather turned his head towards me and motioned for me to close the door. Usually one of two things happen when gramps motions for me to close the door. It could be some sort of one-on-one about shifting, which usually ends up with him getting rather upset at me. Or he wanted to pass on a secret.  
  
"How was school?" he asked in a low voice, so that Mark couldn't hear him. Such precautions were necessary because if Mark hear most of the conversations we shared, he'd tell my dad and then we'd both be sent to the loony bin. "It was okay," I replied generically. When he didn't show any reaction I added, "I'm running for junior class Vice President." "I meant, is there anything...different about your school? As in paranormal?" he asked, jumping straight to the point. "Not really, most of the ghosties were taken care of by the resident medium there, who just so happens to be my principal," I replied, as if it was nothing new. "Your principal is a medium?" he asked, his light blue eyes lighting up with delight. "Yeah. I also know a shifter that goes there," I answered as I pulled up one of the modern-looking chairs and sat down. "Is she powerful? Does she know anything yet?" he asked. Wait a minute...  
  
"Easy, pops, how do you know it's a girl?" I asked suspiciously. If I found out he was following me again I'd have his head. Not literally...ah you know what I mean. "No, I'm not following you. You just had that stupid grin on your face," he said as he wheeled across the room to where I was sitting. I rolled my eyes. I hate it when he does the mind-reading thing. "I was your age once too, you know," he reminded me, as he had a tendency to do on occasion. "So what if she is a girl?" I asked, trying to avoid his gaze, "What's it to you?" "I just wanted to know if she knew anything about her powers yet," he replied defensively. I sat back in my chair and let out a sigh. Old people, I swear. "No, not yet. I plan to change that," I said, feeling that grin return. "Paul," my grandfather said in disapproving tone, "Don't get her into this, she won't be able to handle it." "Gramps, she's a strong girl. She can handle it. With my help, she could be as powerful as we are. Maybe even more," I defended my case. "Paul, if you really love her, you won't get her into this. It's dangerous," he told me as he stared at me intensely. WHAT? Did he just say what I thought he said? "I'm NOT in love with her!" I demanded as I crossed my arms. Or at least, I didn't think I was. I mean, I felt something special for her, but love? Isn't that a little too special? And where was he getting this stuff anyway? "Hear me out, Paul. I don't know how many times I have to tell you the dangers of shifting. The things shadow world does to us- those dreams, those visions, the shaking fits we get- those will never go away. Eventually they could kill you!" he hissed at me. "They COULD kill me. That doesn't mean they WILL," I pointed out. "Look, Paul. I was the same as you when I was younger. Just stop being stupid and careless and listen to what I have to say for once!"  
  
"Well, it was nice chatting. If you'll excuse me, I have other things to do," I said calmly as I hopped up from my chair and walked out of the room. "Paul! Get back here, I'm not done with you!" I could hear my grandpa call after me. As I walked down the hallway the living room, I saw that Mark was sorting out all of the medications they put my grandfather on. He really didn't need medication. But they made him completely stupefied and zoned out. "I think he needs his meds now," I stated, not even stopping to hear Mark's response. I fled right away to my room and shut the door loudly. "Hey, Paulie. Miss me?" my friend Tony greeted me.  
  
"I'm not in the mood, Slash," I stated glumly. Slash was what Tony preferred me to call him. I happened to think the name was more appropriate, considering his appearance. He looked like one of those tough biker guys that had several tattoos and went to Harley conventions every time it came to town, which he may have done when he was alive. That's right, Slash was a ghost. "What's the matter, Paulie? Did some bully pick on you at school? I'll beat their brains out if they lay another hand on you..." "Take it easy, Slash. There is no bully. I just had a bad day," I replied. He calmed down and released his hands from the fists he made, "Oh, you just look a little beat." I flopped down on my bed, face down. "Yeah, by my grandfather and a girl that goes to my school."  
  
"Yeah, well my gramps always used to tell me I'd never amount to anything if I didn't stay in high school and graduate from Duke like the rest of my family. And look at me now. I turned out to be okay," he said trying to cheer me up. I couldn't help but grin into my pillow. Slash turned out to be a bike-riding cashier at Bubba's Bait Barn. And that got him killed. The bike riding, not the bait selling thing. "And the girl?" he inquired. "What about her?" I asked, turning around to lie on my back. "What'd she do?" he asked, leaning against the wall. "She was still upset about something I did over the summer. I left her and this ghost she's in love with in the Shadow world. She had no reason to be mad, though. I mean, she could have tuned into my wise words about her ability and gotten out of there on her own, but no! She was too busy trying to undo an exorcism performed on her boyfriend," I snarled bitterly. "So, this chick you love doesn't trust you anymore and she has a boyfriend?" Slash asked. "First of all, I'm NOT in love with her. Second of all she never really trusted me. Thirdly, she loves him, but I don't think he likes her back," I corrected him with annoyance in my tone. What was with all the love stuff? I mean, did I look like a blubbering fool in love or something? "Looks like you got a lot of stuff on your plate, Slater," Slash said. "I'll say," I agreed. Suddenly, he dematerialized, leaving me alone to wallow in my self- pity.  
  
I guess all that wallowing made me tired, because the next thing I knew, it was dark out. I turned to see what time it was on my clock. OUCH! Something poked me. I dug in my pocket and extracted the crumpled invite and the hair-clip that I found earlier that day. Those two items made me think about the situation with Suze again, something I really didn't want to think about then. Because every time I thought about her, the words of my grandfather and Slash swirled in my head. Mostly what they said about the L-word. I shuddered to think that I had lost my head this early in the game. I opened the drawer in my nightstand and placed both objects carefully inside. It was 8:00 P.M. according to the clock by my bed. Just then, I felt my body start to shake a little. The shakes grew and grew and suddenly...  
  
I was in Shadow world, alone. I looked down the familiar hallway, with the doors lining it. The fog was very thick around my ankles. I started walking around cautiously. It seemed like every step I took was uncertain. Almost like the next step would send me falling into the abyss. I looked up at the otherworldly stars above my head, as if they might guide me. No such luck. Just then, I heard a noise. My heart started racing suddenly. I snapped back and looked around. I caught a glimpse of a bright and beautiful pinkish light. I walked closer and closer to it. It was Suze. "Suze," I breathed softly, taken aback by her loveliness. "Shhh," she shushed me by putting her finger over my lips. Her touch made my panicky heart rate drop; I felt so calm...so serene. Oh God. Oh my God. What was happening? I felt like saying something to her, but I noticed that there was no need. She just stared into my eyes with a gleam in her beautiful emerald eyes. I reached out my hand and gently touched her face. I felt all these emotions at one time; it was all so difficult to process. The next thing I knew, my face was a few centimeters from her own. I closed my eyes, expecting to kiss her, like I had wanted to for so long. Then before our lips could meet, I felt the place shake...like we were in an earthquake. Then I heard her start to sob, almost uncontrollably. I was hoping that if I kissed her, she would stop and calm down. Then I heard Suze shout in a pleading manner, like she was trying to stop an atrocity from occurring. Just the sound of it made my eyes jerk open suddenly. Suze wasn't there anymore. The hallway shook so much that I fell to the ground. The stars in the sky above began to rain on me, hitting me like broken glass. The doors of the hallway circled around me, dancing in a very menacing matter...closing me in with every passing second. I closed my eyes to try to block it from my head. But everything still shook. Finally I felt that I couldn't breathe, like I was drowning or being suffocated...  
  
I let out a shout. Everything had stopped shaking, because I was no longer in Shadow world. I was on my bedroom floor, breathing rather heavily. I had just had a shaking episode and a vision. Double whammy. It was quite a doozy too. I carefully looked around my room instinctively, to make sure everything was okay. I got up off of my floor and dizzily moved to my bed.  
  
What was that all about? I had visions all the time, but never this...horrid. Looks like old Paulie wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon. No thanks to that atrocious vision. Something deep inside commanded me to go somewhere, anywhere but my room. I grabbed my cordless phone and dialed the number written in bright pink ink on my hand.  
  
"Kelly? It's Paul. Sorry to call you after 8:00, but I think I have a great idea for the campaign," I said quickly in the phone. "Oh, you called! Great! Should we meet at your place or mine?" Kelly asked in her high pitched voice. "Could we please meet at your place? My grandfather's not doing so well," I pleaded. All right, I lied. You would have too if you were in my position. "I'm so sorry Paul! You can drop by now if you'd like," she said with enthusiasm. "Okay, I'll be right over," I said as I quickly pressed the 'off' button. And without any further delay, I peeled out of my house and jumped in my car. Now all I had to do was think of an idea to present to her. No big thing, right?  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short this time! Like I mentioned earlier, band and play rehearsals...yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (Thanks Princess Roxanne for giving me the idea of making Paul talk to Biker Bob...I gave him a real name!). But whoa, what was the vision all about? Ooh, my friends, it has significance. Just read it a few times. HAHAHA! Oh and sorry about being late, my cable modem was down sniffle! I still love you guys! 


	5. Political Science Chemistry?

A/N: My computer hates me. I kinda released 4 and 5 together so be sure that you remember to read chapter 4 before this! My cable modem has been down or something evil like that. So here it be...(and I still love ya'll, don't worry)  
  
Directions. I forgot to ask for directions to Kelly's house in my rush to flee from my bedroom. And now I was lost. I pulled over and dug in my pocket for my cell phone. I dialed Kelly's number again waited for an answer. "Hello?" Kelly's voice asked over the phone. "Uh, Kelly, I forgot to ask for directions," I said sheepishly. "Oh no problem," she replied and the thus proceeded to give me directions from where I was at to her house. I'll admit, I was embarrassed to have to ask for directions, especially since I had hung up the phone before getting them the first time. But Kelly made me feel like it wasn't my fault or something, and it made me feel a whole lot better. Of course, anything could make me feel better considering what kind of day it had been. I mean, I got the cold- shoulder from the girl I happened to like -although my grandfather and Slash seem to think I was in love with her. And then my grandfather was upset because I wanted to teach her to 'shift', and lastly I just had a shaking fit accompanied by this terrible vision a good twenty minutes earlier. Slash was right, there was a lot on my plate. More than I could chew.  
  
I drove up to this very nice brick, two-story house. It was a pretty good sized home, but not as big as mine was. I got out of my car and went up the stone stairs until I arrived at Kelly's doorstep. I rang the doorbell and waited with my hands in my pockets. I heard Kelly's voice on an intercom that was right by her front door. She told me to come in, and that the door was unlocked. Hmm, snazzy. I opened the door to this huge foyer, with huge staircases on both sides of the room. Impressive, I thought to myself. Kelly appeared on the top of one of the staircases and said, "Come on up, my study is this way." I bounded up the staircase and followed her to her study. It was a big room with shelves lining the walls, filled with books. There was a pretty nice looking couch too.  
  
"Take a seat," Kelly offered, "I'll be right back." I sat down on the couch. I could tell it was real leather because it smelled as leather usually does. Kelly disappeared through a door that I assumed led to a closet of some sort. She pulled out a bunch of supplies and set them gently on the floor. "All right, so what was your idea?" Kelly asked with interest. Idea...uh oh. "I was thinking that we could...uh...hand out food or candy or something," I said. Hey, it was worth a shot. "Oh my Gosh, Paul, that's a great idea! My daddy knows someone in the candy bar business!" Kelly shrieked with delight as she sunk on the couch next to me. I didn't doubt that, her father probably knew everyone, considering he was a lawyer and had many clients. Kelly told me that earlier. "Okay so I'll ask my daddy if he can get us some candy bars that say 'Vote Prescott/Slater' on them. Does that sound okay to you?" she asked. I nodded in agreement.  
  
"What else should we do?" I asked. "We need some posters," Kelly replied as she sat on the ground in front of all the supplies. I joined her and grabbed a red marker. Kelly wrote in big bubble letters 'Prescott/Slater: The People's choice'. "How does this look? Is it too cheesy?" Kelly asked as she showcased her poster. "Not as cheesy as this," I replied while writing in big print. I held the sign up and read, "Kelly Prescott and Paul Slater: Two P's in a pod." Kelly started to laugh, "That's cute, Paul! Just like you are." That statement shocked me a little. Kelly called me cute! CUTE? Oh, she's gonna get it. "Cute, huh? Not for long," I crawled closer to her with a grin. I pulled the cap off my red marker and held it in front of her face menacingly. "What are you doing, Paul?" Kelly asked, fear creeping on the features of her face. "This," I replied as I dotted her on the nose with it. "Oh, now you're gonna pay, Slater! I just got done washing my face!" Kelly shrieked as she pulled the cap off of her marker and pounced on me with it. I tumbled to the ground, with Kelly on top of me trying to mark me on the face. I shielded myself with my arms, until she got me on my cheek. "Yeah, now you don't look so cute anymore," Kelly said with a victorious smile on her face. She placed the cap back on her marker with a click.  
  
Now I was in an interesting position. Kelly was still on top of me, giggling innocently. I guess I was staring at her for awhile because she stopped giggling. Then she touched her hand to my face, tracing the mark she made on my cheek with her thumb. She closed her eyes and started inching in closer and closer. Oh, gosh. I didn't know what do then. I put my hands on her small waist and closed my eyes too. Hey, I had a bad day. I thought I deserved it. I had every reason to let her kiss me. I mean, she was nice AND she wasn't deathly afraid of me. Which is more than I can say for certain other girls (one Susannah Simon). But I still liked Suze. True, she practically hated my guts, but she could learn to like me. Kissing Kelly, it was...well, it just wasn't right. I couldn't go around kissing other girls in their study, not when I was pretty sure I liked someone else. Morals suck, that's for sure. So instead of allowing her to kiss me, which would have been easier, I tickled her. Yeah, I know...tickling? You gotta give me some credit; it worked. She fell off of me and I continued to tickle her until she pleaded for me to stop. "Hey, we still have some work to do," I reminded her in a 'let's get to business' manner.  
  
"There's something missing," Kelly stated as she admired the poster she just made. "It looks fine," I commented, boredly. After every poster, she would say that. There was two tons of glitter on it and it had little hearts and stars all over it. "You think?" she asked as she held it upright. I nodded a big yes. "One more poster, and then I'd better head home," I said. "Okay," Kelly replied pulling another poster board toward her, "What should it say?" We both meditated on it for awhile. "Presenting Prescott and Paul, the perfect presidential pair," Kelly said, continuing to think about it. "That sounded cool. It just rolls off the tongue," I commented, repeating the slogan to myself. "Okay then, I like it too," Kelly said while writing it out on the clean board. "This time something really is missing," I teased when she was through. "What? I think it's great. What's wrong with it?" she asked a little defensively. I snatched a pencil and drew a picture of Kelly and me holding our arms up in victory. "It needed ummph," I stated with a grin. "Paul! You never told me you could draw! That is so COOL!" Kelly squealed. "Thanks. Well, it's a little late. I think I need to get going. Our big campaign starts tomorrow so we might as well catch a few winks," I said as I stood up from the floor. "Okay, I'll walk you to the door," Kelly replied. I helped her get up. She took my hand and led me down the long staircase up to her door. "Bye, Paul," Kelly stopped at her door. "Bye, Kell," I waved with my free hand. She didn't let go of my arm, though. I could sense she was expecting something besides a plain ole good-bye from me. Finally, when she figured I wasn't going to do anything more, she let go of my hand. "Catch ya later, toots," I said goodbye again with a wink. And then I walked to my car. I got in and started it up. Then all of a sudden, I wasn't alone anymore.  
  
"Geez, Slash, don't scare me like that," I said, startled. "You know, Paulie, you shouldn't be out this late. Especially out going to girl's houses," Slash scolded playfully. "Then what brings you here?" I retorted as I put the car on drive. "Just checking up on you. I mean, you just took off and I was worried," Slash responded, sounding genuinely concerned. Sometimes, Slash seemed to be more of a father to me than my own dad was. My dad, Rick Slater, was completely oblivious to everything that was going on in my life. Of course, my mom was the same way. They just let Jack and me run around, doing whatever the hell we wanted. They usually never paid any attention to us, unless Jack was spouting about his ability to see dead people. My dad wasn't really concerned about Jack's mental well being he just didn't want to be pegged with a crazy kid. Same with my grandfather. But Slash always listened to me and tried, as much as possible, to keep me out of trouble. It was embarrassing when he would spy on me all the time, but I learned to deal with it.  
  
"You don't need to worry about me, I just...needed to get out of the house, that's all," I said innocently. I really did not want to talk about why I left my home in such a rush. Slash smiled mischievously and asked, "Was that her? The girl you-," "Like? No, she's my running mate for class presidential elections," I interrupted quickly. "She was pretty hot stuff, eh Paulie?" Slash nudged me playfully. "Yeah, she's pretty cute," I replied truthfully. Yeah, and she doesn't hate my guts, I thought to myself. "Then why didn't you let her kiss you? She seemed pretty willing, you know. So why not?" he asked. Okay, we were going to have to sort something out. Slash was abusing his privileges as a ghost. "Because...it just...wasn't right," I replied, keeping my eyes on the road. "Because," Slash countered, "You are in love with that other girl. Susan, is it?" "Susannah," I corrected him, "And I'm not in...we're just...I just like her, okay?" "All right, no need to get all defensive on me, Paulie. Just making an observation," Slash said, and in a flash, he dematerialized.  
  
Finally, I was home. It was almost midnight, and I knew Mark would go nutty if he caught me out this late. I looked at the moon, which was just a curved sliver, and took a breath of fresh air. Then I closed my eyes and imagined my room, with my gray bedspread and modern décor. And the next thing I knew, I was back in my room. Sneaking out made easy by shifting...hah! I quickly, but quietly, showered and then hit the sack. But no matter how tired I was, I just couldn't drift off to sleep. That vision: the stars falling on me and cutting me, the doors swirling around me, the cries of Suze, all of those images stayed afloat in my mind. I felt emotionally drained...literally empty. The vision haunted me, more than any ghost could. 


	6. The bait, the hook, the lure

A/N: Hey, my cable modem is still acting up. Sometimes I can get on it for like 3 minutes, and sometimes it won't even let me on! Ah well, I'll take what I get. Oh and just so you know, this is a combo of chapter 6 and 7. Sorry for making it all confusing, but it just flows better if I put them together! Anyway, enough of my complaints!  
  
"Attention Junior class, please report to Mr. Walden's classroom immediately after assembly for student government nominations," the announcer's voice, which belonged to Father Dominic, rang out in the assembly yard. I glanced over in Suze's direction, and noticed she was looking at her fingernails calmly, not even looking the least bit nervous. Finally, after a little prayer, every grade went their separate ways. The junior class flooded in Mr. Walden's room as we were commanded. Kelly motioned for me to come and sit next to her and her crowd. Suze sat next to CeeCee and Adam. Suze saw me, and I smiled and gave her a quick wink, which I had a tendency to do when I saw her. She just rolled her eyes and took her seat.  
  
"As you know," Mr. Walden said once the class quieted down, "Every year we elect a president and vice president for your class. Last year's president was Kelly Prescott and last year's vice president was Susannah Simon. We'll start taking nominations now, and remember, this isn't a popularity contest." Yeah, right. But I think the only people that found that funny were Suze, CeeCee, Adam, and I because we all chuckled softly. "Let's Begin," Mr. Walden beckoned us. Debbie Mancuso's hand shot up in a flash. "Who would you like to nominate Miss Mancuso?" Mr. Walden asked. "I'd like to nominate Kelly Prescott for president and Paul Slater for VP," she replied in a very professional manner. Of course, she rehearsed that line for the past 10 minutes so it would be absolutely perfect. "I second," Brad Ackerman raised his hand slightly. I looked at Suze, who looked a little shocked as she turned around to look at me. She shrugged her shoulders and turned her pretty face back towards the front of the classroom. CeeCee, however, looked absolutely appalled. She turned around and glared at me with her enraged purple eyes. Adam was glaring at me too, shaking his head.  
  
"Any more nominations?" Mr. Walden asked while he was writing our names on the board. CeeCee's hand rose. "Suze Simon, vice president," she said as she shot me another glance. Suze kicked her beneath the desk. "Ow! What is wrong with you?" CeeCee asked angrily. Suze hissed, "I don't want to be vice president! Put your arm down!" What? Was Suze afraid of a little competition? The whole class started to snicker and chatter about it. Mr. Walden, after many attempts to quiet us down, threw a piece of chalk at the door and yelled, "You all better brush up on your American History. Your lack of seriousness has earned you all a 500 word essay on the Battle of Gettysburg." The class instantly grew quiet. Adam McTavish rose his hand and seconded CeeCee's nomination. The nominations ended with some geek nominating one of their own to be president. Of course, by the looks of things, Kelly had already won the election as president. Because despite what Mr. Walden said about it not being a popularity contest, everyone knew he was wrong. Mr. Walden dismissed us to go to our next class. As everyone filed out of the classroom, I sidled next to CeeCee and whispered in her ear, "Let the political mudslinging begin." The look on her face was priceless. She looked like she wanted to slap me, but instead she just mumbled, "Whatever, Slater, prepare to lose." She stalked away angrily, which only caused me to laugh.  
  
Kelly caught up with me later on, and together we hung up posters around the school. Well, not really around the school...but just in different classrooms because the administration did not want silly posters strung around while tourists were there. Since the night before, she had been acting rather strangely. I'd go as far to say she was being annoying. She would hang all over me and laugh at everything I said. Of course, I didn't want to be mean to her because she was my running mate. We were a team. So I just kinda dealt with it.  
  
Finally it was time for study hall. During that time you could either go to the computer lab or the library. That day I chose the computer lab (guess why). I walked into the computer filled lab and winked at the lab moderator, Mrs. Tarentino. Then I saw Suze, sitting at one of the cheap, old looking computers with her shoes kicked off. She wasn't typing anything on the computer. She was just staring blankly at something on her notebook. I slipped behind the chair she was sitting in and cooed in her ear, "Miss me, Suze?"  
  
"Leave me alone," she said in a calm, distant tone. "Aw, come on, Simon. Admit it. You don't hate me half as much as you pretend to," I said while grabbing a chair and straddling it. "I wouldn't bet on it," she said as she tapped her pencil and shot me a get-back stare. I couldn't help but smile. She was nervous. And nervous people tend to do a lot more listening; thus they are more easily influenced. "Listen, Paul, I have a lot of work to do..."  
  
I took her notebook that she was blankly staring at a few moments ago. She had doodled the name Craig Jankow on the margin of what I guessed was her trig homework. "Who's Craig Jankow?" I asked suspiciously. She tried to snatch it away. "Nobody," she said all nonchalantly. But there was nothing nonchalant about it, to me at least. "Oh, that's good. I thought maybe he'd gone and replaced me in your affections," I said truthfully. Wait a minute. "Does Jesse know? About this Craig guy, I mean?" I asked curiously. Because if he didn't know, I told myself, then that meant Suze was lying to him and that would ultimately mean that she didn't love him. She glared at me for a few moments, not saying anything back. She was looking around the room, possibly looking for something or someone to save her. But I kept staring straight at her which, sadly, seemed to make her even more annoyed at me. But I figured that since I had hit rock bottom the only other way to go was up. Right?  
  
She whispered harshly, "Craig happens to be dead." "So, I thought that was how you like 'em," I said with a grin. Well, Jesse was dead, and that didn't stop her from falling in love with him. Maybe I should get killed...maybe then she'd like me. "You are insufferable," she said as she tried unsuccessfully to get her notebook back. "There's something to be said for having a dead boyfriend, I suppose," I mused as I looked at her trig homework, "I mean, you don't have to worry about introducing him to your parents, since they can't see him, anyway." "Craig's NOT my boyfriend," she said rather defensively, "I'm trying to help him. He showed up at my house yesterday..."  
  
"Oh, God, not another one of those charity cases you and the good father are always taking on," I said as I rolled my eyes. I mean seriously, who wants to help them out anyway? They're just burdensome. And when you help one out, you don't even get as much as a thank you. They just stop pestering you. But Suze was convinced that this was her sole duty in life. "Helping lost souls find their was is my job, after all," she said with some choler. "Who says?" I asked. Where in the world did she get all of this? "Well...it just...it just is," she faltered. Ah, this was beginning to get boring for me. Not Suze, of course she wasn't boring. I mean, the part where she thought she was put on this earth to help pathetic ghosties. Oh, and to ignore potential future boyfriends that were perfect for her because she loves a ghost. But anyway, I was so bored about it that I found a pencil and started doing her homework for her. Brownie points, anyone?  
  
"I wonder," I said looking up from the trig worksheet into her emerald eyes, "It doesn't seem fair to me that we were just handed this mediator thing at birth without so much as a contract or list of employee benefits. I mean, I never signed up for this mediator thing. Did you?" I knew she could relate to that. "Of course not," she replied, looking curious about what I would say next. I thought of more stuff she could relate to, "And how do you know what your job responsibilities even consist of? Yeah, you THINK you're supposed to help the dead move on to their final destination, because once you do, they stop bugging you, and you can get on with your life again. But I've got a question for you. Who told you it was up to you? Who told you how it was done, even?" She blinked a few times, apparently lacking a genuine answer for me. Now it was time for the hook, "Right. Nobody told you. But what if I said I knew? What if I told you I'd found something- something that dated back to the first days of actual written communication- that exactly described mediators, though that wasn't what we were called back then, and their real purpose, not to mention techniques?" Her perfect mouth gaped open a little. I searched her eyes for an answer. "If you really had something like that, I guess I'd say...show me," she wavered. "Fine, come over to my place after school and I will," I said, pleased by her questioning and curiosity.  
  
She got up from her seat in a flash and replied fretfully as she grabbed her books, "No. No way!" "Hmmm, I thought as much. You want to know but not enough to risk your reputation." I wasn't surprised at all. I knew she'd be hesitant at first, but I could somehow persuade her. "It isn't my reputation I'm worried about. It's my life. You tried to kill me once, remember?" she shrieked a little loudly. That gathered a lot of looks, especially from Mrs. Tarentino. "Not again," I said boredly. Seriously, it's like we're talking in circles here. "Listen, Suze, I told you...Well, I guess it doesn't matter what I told you. You're going to believe what you want to believe. But, seriously, you could have gotten out of there any time you wanted to." If you would have listened to me, I added in my head. "But Jesse couldn't have, could he? Thanks to you," she hissed angrily. Well, actually he could have. But I wasn't going to give her any ideas. So I shrugged and responded, "Well, no. Not Jesse. But really, Suze, don't you think you're overreacting? I mean, what's the big deal? The guy's already dead." "You are a PIG!" she stated, her voice quivering. Then she started to walk away. But she left her shoes under the computer desk and her trig homework with me. "Uh, Suze, Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked calmly on the outside. But on the inside I was laughing hysterically. "Oh, you mean, did I forget to tell you not to speak to me again? Yes," she hissed as she shot me an evil-looking glare. "No," I said trying to stifle a laugh, "Aren't those your shoes under there?" I hated to rain on her parade and wreck her perfect soap-opera dramatic exit, but I didn't want her to get in trouble for walking bare-foot around school. "Oh," she seemed disappointed. She crammed her blistered feet into her shoes. "Before you go, Cinderella, you might also want to take this," I said as I gave her trig homework back with a smile. She looked over it and seemed impressed. "Thanks," she said sheepishly. Then as she was about to leave, I caught her and asked about Craig. "Paul, seriously. Thanks, but I do not need your help," she sighed as she sat down again. "I think you do," I insisted, "What's this Craig guy want, anyway?"  
  
"He wants what all ghosts want. To be alive again," she responded boredly. "Well, of course. I mean, what's he want besides that?" I asked curiously. She shrugged, "I don't know yet. He's got this thing with his little brother...thinks he should have been the one to die not him. Jesse thinks..." She stopped as if she didn't want to get Jesse into this. "Jesse thinks what?" I asked, mildly interested in what Rico Suave had to say on the matter. She sighed, "Jesse thinks Craig's going to try to kill his brother. You know, out of revenge." "Which, will, of course get him exactly nowhere. When will they ever learn? Now, if he wanted to be his brother, that would be a different story," I spilled as I rolled my eyes. Oops, silly me. I just spouted about soul transference. This concept, I knew, would catch her eye. "Be his brother?" she repeated out loud. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know, soul transference. Take over his brother's body," I explained with a shrug. She looked positively floored by what I had just said. Hey, I felt the same way when my grandfather first told me of my potential. "Take over his brother's body? What are you talking about?" she asked incredulously. "Doesn't sound familiar, eh? What has the good father been teaching you, I wonder? Not much, from the sound of things," I teased. "What are you talking about," she repeated demandingly, "How can someone take over someone else's body?" Now, my friends, that's the question I wanted to hear. I leaned back in my chair, putting my hands behind my head almost victoriously. "I told you, that there was a lot you didn't know about being a mediator. And a lot more I could teach you, if you'd just give me the chance."  
  
Now I had her. She stared at me, and I could tell she was contemplating deeply what I had just told her. She wanted to know. Her curiosity was more evident than her fear at that moment, because she really wanted to know. And there was no way now she could avoid me then, because she really, really wanted to know.  
  
"All right," she replied, swallowing hard, "All right. I'll come over to your place after school. But only if you'll tell me about...about that."  
  
I had her. She was mine, now. Mine, all mine! I could teach her so many things, things that would make her powerful. So powerful that she could be queen of the universe. And I could be her king. Together, we could rule the world. No, not the world, it's too small...the universe!  
  
"Fine. I'll pick you up by the main gate at three. Be there on time, or I'll leave without you," I said with a smile. But I had a feeling that I wouldn't have to worry about that. Leaving without her, I mean. Because I knew she would show up.  
  
I picked up my bag and left the computer lab, still smiling. I walked down the hallway smugly. I saw Adam McTavish heading for the bathroom. "What're you all happy about, Slater?" he asked me bitterly. "Oh, nothing," I replied, my smile growing bigger, "Nothing at all."  
  
A/N: 5 pages, my friends, 5 glorious pages on Word. Of course, it was 2 chapters fizzled together, but give me some credit here. I'm having issues coming up with good chapter titles so they're all lame-o. If anyone has suggestions of what I should rename my chapter to...please pretty please tell me! Oh and should I up the rating to PG-13? You know, because of the kissing scene and much later on, the fight scene? Love ya'll! 


	7. Talking in Circles

A/N: I just read an excerpt from "Twilight", which is the USA name for Mediator 6, on Meg's site. It's under her diary at megcabot.com! Oh gosh, how can something so short be so inspiring? I guess because it's Meg! Oh gosh, if you haven't read it, then read it! Oh and it features our favorite person...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Paul! I'm so glad I caught you!" Kelly exclaimed as she stopped by my locker during passing period, "Daddy just called my celly and told me he can get us the candy bars! Isn't that great? So, after school do you wanna, like, come over so we can sort out what we want them to say?" It took a moment to register what she had meant by candy bars. Then it hit me. Duh, I was running for class VP. But wouldn't you be a little distracted if the girl of your dreams finally agreed to come over to your house, even though she hated you? "Oh," I apologized, "Sorry, Kell, but I'm busy after school." Of course, I wasn't really sorry. Because after school, I'd be busy with Suze Simon. Of course, Kelly didn't need to know I was blowing her off to teach and possibly make-out with my political rival. "Oh," Kelly said with obvious disappointment, "Tomorrow then? Because we really need..." "Yeah tomorrow's great," I butted in. "Okay, see you later Paul," Kelly said as she turned and glided down the hallway. One more period to go, Paul, I told myself. That would be one hour! ONE HOUR!  
  
That hour seemed more like four to me. Of course, it was Religion class. The Mission Academy was a Catholic school, so one of the courses required for graduation was Religion. I didn't mind learning more about the Catholic faith, but it had to be one of the most BORING classes ever. I mean, when we weren't reading straight from the Catechism, we were reading from a textbook completely based on it. I guess the subject matter would be more appealing if a different teacher taught it, because Sr. Ruth spoke in this rather dull monotone. But the next year, I had the option of taking Great Theological Controversies, a class based on reading and writing about great unsolved mysteries and appalling controversies of the Church. That'd be way more interesting in my opinion.  
  
"Oh, look at the time. Class dismissed. Read pages 22-25." Sr. Ruth droned, and everyone up and left the class as fast as possible. I made my way down the crowded hallway when I saw Suze engaged in a conversation with CeeCee and Adam. I strode over to where she was walking, or actually hobbling, and said, "Let me just pull the car around to the side door. That way you won't have to walk to the gate." Without waiting for a reply, I made my way to my car. I quickly jumped in and drove it to the side door. When I got back, Suze was still hobbling and obviously explaining her situation to CeeCee, who didn't seem to want any excuses. I sounded my horn, causing her to notice me, and she practically ran into my car.  
  
She sighed as she sat down, making it quite evident that her feet were killing her. Why do girls wear shoes like that? Do they want to be able to walk when they are sixty? Those shoes must have cost her a huge sum of money so she was probably torturing herself to get the value of them. "Did I mention that those shoes are flickin'?" I complimented her. Of course, she didn't say 'thank-you' or anything nice like that. "Just drive," she commanded me. The rest of the drive there was silent. But then again, there'd be plenty of time to talk in my room. And time to do other things too...  
  
When we drove up to my house, her jaw dropped. "It's my grandfather's place," I told her, "He wanted a little place on the beach to retire to." "Right. And he doesn't mind having a room mate all of a sudden?" she asked. "Are you kidding. He barely knows I'm here. The guy's gorked out on his meds most of the time," I said as we pulled into the garage. "Paul," she said in a 'that's not nice' tone. "What?" I said as I took off my sunglasses, "I'm just stating a fact. Pops is pretty much bedridden and should be in an assisted living facility, but he put up this huge fuss when we tried to move him to one. So when I suggested I move in to kind of keep an eye on things, my dad agreed. It's a win-win situation. Pops gets to live at home- with health care attendants to look after him, of course- and I get to attend my dream school, the Mission Academy." "Oh, so going to Catholic school is your dream?" she asked with light sarcasm. "It is if you're there," I replied, glancing at her meaningfully. I noticed her face was glowing red. "I don't think this is such a good idea, after all," she said quickly. She was worried about being alone with me, I read in her thoughts.  
  
"Relax, Simon, Pop's day attendant is here, in case you're, you know, suffering form any feminine misgivings about being in a house alone with me," I said, pointing to Mark's Toyota Celica. I got out of the car and went around to open the door for her. "Coming, Suze?" I asked. But she didn't even budge. "Uh," she faltered, looking around nervously. She was still thinking about preserving her innocence. "Would you get off it, Suze?" I begged, rolling my eyes, "Your virtue's in no danger from me. I swear I'll keep my hands to myself. This is business. There'll be plenty of time for fun later."  
  
Oh gosh, I thought to myself. What if she wouldn't get out of the car? What if she's changed her mind? Maybe I really should have paid attention in Religion class this afternoon. What if this was my punishment for not listening to Sr. Ruth's lecture about the mystagogy of baptism? No, I told myself, she'd be losing too much if she didn't get out of that car. She'd not only lose the opportunity to learn about what she really is, but she'd also lose a chance to be with the guy that's best for her in every way. Because he's not dead like Jesse DeSilva.  
  
She did it. Despite all of my negative thoughts about whether or not she would, she got out of the car. "Wise decision," I told her as I closed the car door. We walked out of the garage and up the steps to my front door. Well, Suze really didn't walk she tiptoed carrying her shoes in one hand and her backpack in the other. I opened the door quietly and we took a step inside. I grabbed her hand and led her up my steel spiral staircase and into the up-stairs kitchen. "Cocktail?" I joked as I opened the liquor cabinet. "Very funny. Just water, please. Where's you grandfather?" she asked suspiciously. Am I really that creepy? Uh, you don't have to answer that. "Down the hall," I said, moving over to the fridge to grab two water bottles. Let's just say she didn't believe me, according to her thoughts. Plus she was looking over her shoulder uneasily. "Go take a look for yourself if you don't believe me," I told her. She wandered down the hallway and I followed close behind with the water. She found my grandfather's room. Pops was staring at the TV again, while Mark read a magazine silently.  
  
"Hey," Mark said with a smile. "Hey," she replied as she hesitantly took a step in the room. She walked over to my grandfather and said nervously, "Um, hi Mr. Slater. I'm Susannah Simon." My grandfather ignored her, and continued to stare at the TV screen. He began to drool a little, just for show purposes, while Mark reached over to wipe his spit from his chin. "There you go, Mr. Slater. The nice young lady said hello. Aren't you going to say hello back?" Mark asked like he was talking to a two-year-old. Gramps should get an Oscar or something. "How's it going, Pops? Had another riveting day in front of the old boob tube?" I asked sarcastically. Of course, he didn't respond. Mark did, however, "We had a good day, didn't we, Mr. Slater? Took a nice walk in the backyard around the pool and picked a few lemons." "That's great," I said with forced happiness for my grandfather. I mean, he could make a lemon with the amount of power he had. I noticed Suze was feeling a little uncomfortable so I took her hand and started to lead her out of the room. "Bye, Mr. Slater," she said as I dragged her into the hallway.  
  
"What's wrong with him? Alzheimer's?" she asked quietly. "Naw. They don't know, exactly. He's lucid enough, when he wants to be," I said handing her one of the cool water bottles. "Really?" she asked unbelievably, "Maybe he's just...you know. Old." Heh. That's hilarious. "Yeah, that's probably it all right," I said with a laugh. We had finally made it to my bedroom. I threw open the door and presented it to her. "This is it. What I wanted to show you."  
  
She walked in behind me and looked around the room with her jaw dropped. I do admit that my room had possibly the best view in the house, besides my grandfather's. She gawked at the amazing view of the blue, cloudless sky and the roaring sea-green ocean. I took a seat on my bed and said, "It's here," while patting my bed, expecting her to sit. She just glared at me and said sarcastically, "Yeah, sure it is."  
  
"I'm serious," I said as I pulled out the box from under my bed. I placed the box beside me and pulled out a few articles. My grandfather gave these to me a long time ago when he first told me the truth about who I was. And now, I would show them to Suze. "Check these out," I said as I spread out the papers on my bed. The articles were clipped from The London Times, dated June 18, 1952. The picture showed my grandfather at about 25, holding a lantern to some hieroglyphics. Suze moved closer to get a look at the picture.  
  
"Dr. Oliver Slaski- that's this guy here in the photo- worked for years to translate the text on the wall of King Tut's tomb. He came to the conclusion that in ancient Egypt there was actually a small group of shamans who had the ability to travel in an out of the realm of the dead without, in fact, dying themselves. These shamans were called, as near as Dr. Slaski could translate, shifters. They could shift from this spirit plane to the next, and were hired as spirit guides for the deceased by the deceased's family, in order to ensure their loved one's ending up where he was supposed to instead of aimlessly wandering the planet," I explained. She stiffly sunk onto my bed, moving even closer to get a look at the article. "Shifters," she muttered breathlessly, "What he meant was mediators." "I don't think so," I told her. "No," she insisted with her quivering voice. She backed up from the article. I turned myself to face her, and leaned closer a little. "That's exactly what it means, Paul," she wavered, "The ninth card in the tarot deck- the one called the Hermit- features an old man holding a lantern, just like this guy is doing. It always comes up when my cards are read. And the Hermit is a spirit guide, someone who is supposed to lead the dead to their final destination. And okay, the guy in the hieroglyphic isn't old, but they are both doing the same thing...He has to mean mediators, Paul. He has to!" "But that's not all they were, Suze," I argued while picking out more articles, "According to Slaski, who wrote this thesis about it, back in ancient Egypt there were your run-of-the-mill mediums, or, if you prefer, mediators. But then there were also shifters." She was staring at the papers between us incredulously. "And that," I said, staring at her purposefully, "is what you and I are, Suze. Shifters."  
  
"No," she shook her head, "Not me. I'm just a mediator. I mean, if I were a shifter, I wouldn't have had to exorcise myself that time..." Again with the circle talking. "You didn't have to. You could have gotten yourself there and back on your own, just by visualizing the place. You could do it now, if you wanted to," I coaxed her in a silky, calm I-know-what-I'm-doing voice. She looked up from the papers for the first time, and our eyes met. "No way," she said as she looked down at the articles again, trying to hide in them. "Try it. Picture it in your head. You know what the place looks like now," I tempted her. Immediately she went, "No, no thanks." She looked at me like I was insane or something. But really, she was the insane one, for being scared. "Don't tell me Suze Simon is actually afraid of something," I said, actually quite seriously, "You always act as if you were immune to fear the way some people are immune to the chicken pox." Well, she was immune to fear when I wasn't around, because if there was one definite thing I knew about Suze Simon, it was that she was terribly afraid of me.  
  
"I'm not afraid. I just don't feel like- what's it called again? Oh, yeah, shifting- right now. Maybe later," she said indignantly. "Right now," she said, looking yet again at the yellowed articles, "I want to ask you about that other thing you mentioned. The thing where somebody can take over somebody else's body. Soul Transference." I smiled. Bingo, Suze! "I thought that one might get your attention," I said more to myself. And why would she be so interested in that? Uh, because she's in love with a guy who's 150 year old rotting corpse was found in her backyard during the summer. And this, in her mind, might be the one thing that could allow him to be alive.  
  
"It sounds interesting, is all. Is it really possible? Does Dr. Slaski mention it at all?" she asked as she shuffled the articles around. "Maybe," I replied as I placed my hand on the articles so she couldn't lift them. Seriously, I don't know if she's clueless or if she just pretended to be. "Paul, I'm just curious. I mean, have you ever done it? Does it actually work? Could Craig really take over his brother's body?" she asked, trying to pry an article from under my hand. Gosh. "It's not because of Craig that you're asking, though, is it?" I said, staring straight into her eyes. I didn't care if she was afraid of me anymore. She pretended like she had no idea what I was talking about. But, I knew, deep down she knew. "Suze, when are you going to get it?"  
  
I guess she realized our proximity, as I had just then. We were barely six inches apart. But of course, since I'm not some dead guy that lives in her room, she started to pull away. But I wasn't going to take any of that. I grabbed her wrist in a not very gentle manner, causing her to look me straight in the eye.  
  
"Jesse's dead, but that doesn't mean you have to act like you are, too," I said, my voice soft as a whisper. She objected, "I don't. I..."  
  
I didn't want to hear it. Because I knew whatever she was about to say was going to be complete bull. She was only deceiving herself, in the long run. So I sought to enlighten her...in a sort of interesting way. You see my whole little grabbing her wrist thing brought me another three inches closer to her. So I, with extreme ease, was able to meet her lips with my own.  
  
In other words, I leaned in and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: All right, guys, the next chapter is the notorious kissing scene. So give me the scoop: keep my usual rating or up it to PG-13? Help me out, please. Oh and I changed the titles to chapters 5 and 6...thanks to those who gave me suggestions! I luv ya'll! 


	8. Magnificent!

A/N: Ooh! This is it, ya'll! I'm keeping the rating PG...I'll just be very discreet about it. I wasn't about to make him think bad thoughts, but I was just wondering what you guys thought about the whole thing. Thanks to my lovelies who review me! You guys are my preciouses (not a word, but it is now!).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was heaven. The kiss started out innocently enough. In fact when my lips met hers for the first time, I did it as soft as possible. It was like kissing the wind. But, oh, I felt the electricity of it. I think she felt it too. The electricity, I mean. Because when I went in to kiss her again, she didn't even try to pull away. I set my hand softly on her face and deepened the kiss, making sure I continued to hold on her wrist, just in case. And then something glorious happened. She kissed me back. SHE kissed ME back. The friction between our lips was so gentle, yet at the same time kind of rough. At that point, I was holding so much passion inside; it seemed like it was going to burst out of my ears or something. But she was kissing me back, so I coaxed her in a horizontal position. By then I had taken it up a few notches with the intensity level. I moved the hand that was on her face and quite forcefully placed it behind her neck.  
  
One kiss and that was the end of me. I was gone, done for, out forever. The game was over for me; and I lost. Not that I minded losing, because in a way it was like I had won. I, Paul Slater, all-powerful shifter, who was invincible to most anything, had finally found one thing I was invulnerable to...Susannah Simon. I don't really know how it happened, it just did. We were on my bed, I kissed her, and she kissed me back. And then BOOM! I just knew. Everything was finally cleared up. Actually, it was there in plain black and white from the beginning. The reason I moved to Carmel, California was because of her. The reason I went to Mission Academy...it was all her. She was the reason I ran for VP. I could not make-out with Kelly Prescott in her study because...  
  
I LOVE SUSANNAH SIMON.  
  
There, I said it. It's in big bold capitol lettering, for everyone with Internet access to see.  
  
She tried to pull away, but I wasn't going to let her get away that easily. I still kept hold of her wrist and continued on with the kissing, until she jerked her lips away from mine and commanded, "Get off me."  
  
"Come on, Suze. Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about this all afternoon," I pleaded. "Actually, I really haven't. Now get off me," she demanded. Instead of giving in to her demands, I continued kissing her...on her neck though, because she had fully turned her head the other direction. I nibbled playfully on part of her ear, too. But she wasn't reacting to it. "Is this *kiss* about the *kiss* student government thing?" I asked her, "Because I *kiss* could care less about *kiss* being vice president of your stupid class *kiss*." I stopped kissing her for a bit and, looking into her eyes, I said, "If you're mad about it, just say the word, and I'll drop out of the race."  
  
"No," she said as she tried to squirm out from under me, "this has nothing to do with the student government thing." Oh, gosh, I knew exactly what it was about. It wasn't about that stupid election. Because she didn't care about it either. I could read it in her eyes that it wasn't that.  
  
"Oh, God. It's not Jesse, is it?" I asked as I searched her eyes. The expression on her face totally gave it away. It WAS Jesse. "Give it up, Suze. The guy's dead," I told her. "I didn't say it had anything to do with Jesse," she said defensively. It has everything to do with Jesse; I wanted to tell her. I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. "Did you hear me say it had anything to do with Jesse?" she insisted. No, she didn't say it...but it was just THAT obvious.  
  
"You didn't have to. It's written all over your face." I said with some hurt in my voice. I started playing with her hair again while I said, "Where's it going to go with the guy anyway? I mean, you're going to get older, and he's going to stay exactly the age he was when he croaked. "And what, he's going to take you to prom?" I asked, while planting a kiss on her forehead. Then I moved on to kiss her left cheek when I asked, "How about movies? You guys go to the movies together?" Then I kissed her right cheek, "Who drives? Who pays?" She turned her head huffily. I didn't care if I was upsetting her. She deserved to know the truth. "Besides, if the two of you were really right for each other, would you even be here? And would you have been kissing me like you were a minute ago?" I asked, no longer kissing her, but I was searching her eyes. They flashed with anger in them. Uh, oops.  
  
"If you don't get off me, I will jab my thumb into your eye socket," she threatened. I just laughed at her and leaned in for one more kiss. I guess I should learn to take the woman I love more seriously. She really did jab her thumb in my eye socket, causing me to roll onto the floor. "Ow! What the..." I said as I watched her (with my good eye) grab her belongings and run out of my room. "Suze! Get back here! Suze!" I called after her. Oh, God, she was getting away. 'Slash! Fetch, boy!' I called Slash in my head, as I got up and ran after her. I knew I couldn't stop her, but Slash sure could. I stood at the top of the steel staircase that led to my front door. Slash materialized straight in front of my door and folded his muscly arms in front of his large chest. "Whoa! Where'd you come from?" she asked as she stopped herself from running into him.  
  
"Never you mind little lady. I think Mr. Slater'd still like a word with you," Slash responded as he nodded in my direction. "Suze, don't go," I called to her from halfway up the staircase. "Minions?" she asked angrily as she looked up at me, "You have ghostly minions to do your bidding? What ARE you?" "I told you. I'm a shifter. So are you. And you are way overreacting about this whole thing. Can't we just talk Suze? I swear I'll keep my hands to myself," I pleaded. "Where have I heard THAT before?" she asked angrily. Slash took a menacing step closer to her. Uh, I forgot to warn Slash about Suze. Oops. She took one of her shoes, and popped him one on the head with it. She shoved him out of the way and tore out the door.  
  
"Suze! Suze, come on," I begged, "I'm sorry for what I said about Jesse. I didn't mean it." Much, I added to myself. By then she was down by my driveway. She turned around in a huff and gave me the finger. The FINGER! "Suze. At least let me drive you home," I pleaded. And by pleading, I mean I was really pleading. I was about to get on my knees and beg, but I knew that wouldn't be very dignified. "No thank you. I prefer to walk," she replied as she put her shoes on. "Suze, it's like five miles from here to your house," I reasoned. But I guess unreasonable people can't tolerate reason. "NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN, PLEASE," she said, not really yelling but she said it loudly enough, and she started walking off.  
  
I should have known it would happen like this. I mean, she's in love with Jesse, not me. But why not? Why JESSE and not ME? I could make her a list of things that make me an overall better candidate for a boyfriend than De- Loser.  
  
I'm ALIVE I have a nice car I have a sense of humor (and I don't break people's noses who's jokes aren't funny) I can take her to dances (and not make it look like she's dancing with air) I can take her out on nice dates I can drive her to really nice places (like Big Sur so we can watch the sunset while we make-out) in my nice car mentioned in reason #2 I wear clothes that aren't from the 1850's (uh, spurs? Who WEARS those?) I can teach her cool things about shifting (in between make-out sessions) I actually like her...no wait... I love her  
  
There, that's ten reasons. And if you'd give me more time, I could give you a billion more. But then there's that other question, why did I love her? I mean, I could have any girl at Mission Academy...so why her? Ugh.  
  
Dejected, I walked back into my house and shut the door. Slash's hand was cupping his head where Suze whacked him, and my hand was cupped over my eye where Suze jabbed me with her thumb. Heh, that was funny. Slash asked me, "That her? The girl you love?" "Yep. That's the girl I love," I replied tonelessly. Slash whistled teasingly and said, "Man, no wonder you look so beat all the time."  
  
"Slash, have you ever...you know, been in love?" I asked him as we entered my room. I never really asked Slash questions like that before, but I guess I had always wanted to know about his private life. "You've got it bad, kid," Slash stated, completely ignoring my question. "What?" I asked, "I just wanted to know. I mean, it's not normal to fall for someone at seventeen, is it?" Slash shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. On one hand, some would say you're awful young for that kinda thing. But you never know. You might not wake up tomorrow, and then what? You miss your chance, kid."  
  
Wow. You know, for a guy that dropped out of high school, Slash was pretty smart. I mean, he was completely right. Why should it matter if I fell in love at seventeen, or even seventy for that matter? I was pretty sure it was love. I mean, the ways that kiss made me feel...it made me feel complete. It felt like all my prayers had been answered. At the same time, though, it felt dangerous. Probably because falling for Suze would later cause me some extreme physical and emotional pain...but it's not like I knew that at the time. "Penny for your thoughts?" Slash asked as he playfully punched my arm. "They're worth a whole lot more than that," I replied tonelessly.  
  
And suddenly, we weren't alone. Yeah, I was trying to have a heart to heart with a certain tough-guy ghost, when another one just materialized on the spot. It was a girl about the age of 14 or 15. She looked small and mild, kind of like she would obey anything at command. She was wearing a nice light blue cardigan sweater and a blue skirt. Her hair was blonde and straight and her eyes were as pale blue as her sweater. "Well, lookee here, Paulie, looks like we have company," Slash said as he glided over to the girl. "Slash, be nice," I warned him. "What are you talking about, son? You're never nice to charity cases," Slash said as he pointed to the girl. "If you didn't notice, Slash, she's just like you. A ghost...one that needs help," I said. "Hell, Paulie, you really did turn into a softie. I'm leaving, before you make me hurl," Slash said as he dematerialized in a flash. Ah, who needs him!  
  
"Now, girl, what do you want?" I asked as I sat on the edge of my bed. Not that I was really that interested...okay maybe I was. Maybe there was something rewarding about the charity case thing that Suze always does. "What's your name?" she asked me in a soft voice that I could barely hear. Uh, what happened to getting straight to business? "Look, kid, my name's not important. Just tell me what's wrong, and I'll get you where you belong," I sighed. "I'm Laurel. And I'm not a kid. I'm fifteen thank-you- very-much," she said, still speaking softly. "Okay, Laurel," I said with annoyance, "You don't belong here. I can help you get to..." "What's your name?" she asked again. "Fine," I spat, "My name's Paul. Now tell me..." "This is a pretty nice place you have here. The view is absolutely marvelous," she said as she walked to my window to look out on the ocean. "Yes," I said, getting even more annoyed with each passing moment; "It's a great place. Why are you..." "You know, the ocean always looks stunning this time of day. You know, with the sun almost setting and all," she kept talking, ignoring me. This was getting old, fast.  
  
"Lauren!" I yelled. "Um, it's Laurel," she corrected me. "It doesn't matter. I'm TRYING to help you out here. So just tell me, already. Because I have better things to do than to have small talk with a ghost," I said angrily. Laurel turned around and faced me slowly, and I saw a tear gliding down her cheek. Her sad eyes bore into me, tearing a hole in me. I felt...guilty. "Laurel, Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it," I apologized. She turned right back around and faced the setting sun. "Laurel," I said as I walked towards her turned back. I knelt beside her and put my arm around her small shoulders. The glow from the sunset had streamed into my room, casting a purple-ish glow on everything in it. "A guy like you," she said, choking on her tears, "wouldn't understand." "Try me. I've seen lots of things before," I tried comforting her. She just looked down at the ocean, and didn't respond. I was feeling bad for her, genuinely bad for her. Usually I could care less about ghosts and their unfinished business. But, I'm a changed man... all thanks to Suze. Who knew a single woman could change the heart of a beast?  
  
"You know," I said as I turned Laurel to face me, "You were right about the ocean. It is beautiful at this time of day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Whoa! What's up with Paul? He's so different! He was ACTUALLY being a decent human being. And he's in love with Suze? Geez, Paul went squishy. There IS a heart under all of that evilness. I feel sad, not many people reviewed last chapter. I hope my last chapter wasn't terrible. If it was, I'm so sorry for making you suffer! --Hayley 


	9. Story time

"You say that I changed Well maybe I did But even if I changed What's wrong with it?" Third Eye Blind, Never Let you Go  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you ever going to tell me why you're here?" I asked Laurel as I was typing up my 500-word essay on the Battle of Gettysburg. I had been working on it for awhile and the whole time she had been sitting on the edge of my bed, fiddling with her thumbs. Occasionally, I'd look at her, to make sure she was still there. I do admit, it was kind of annoying having her stare at me...distracting even. Eventually, it gave me the creeps. Yeah, I see ghosts everyday, but still they're...well, haunting.  
  
"I died," she replied softly. "Yes," I responded as I turned my chair around to face her, "I know that. But why are you here and not your next plane of existence?" Laurel smiled gently and replied, "I like it here...that's why." Ugh! Why me? Can't a guy write an essay without having to deal with a little ghost watching him and annoying him? I sighed and turned my chair back around to continue with my paper.  
  
Oh, but Laurel wasn't done then. She got off of my bed and started walking around my room. Then she materialized on my Plexiglas computer desk, startling me. "God, Laurel, I need to get this essay done. I can't finish it while you're off scaring me like that," I said with annoyance. "I'm just bored, is all," she replied innocently. "Do you want something to read?" I asked as I got out of my computer chair and plucked a book from my collection. "The Prince, by Machiavelli. I've read it twice already," she replied as she levitated the book and put it back on the shelf.  
  
"You know, for a new ghost, you're pretty powerful," I complimented her. "Oh. You really think so?" she asked unfazed by the great compliment. "Yeah, you seem to have this whole ghost business down," I replied. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Slater residence, Paul speaking," I said boredly after I picked up the phone. "Oh, Paul! This is your mother speaking. You haven't called lately, and I was wondering how you were doing," my mother squealed over the phone. "I'm doing pretty good, mom," I replied as I looked at Laurel, who was smiling. She politely dematerialized and left me alone to converse with my dear mother.  
  
"So, how's school, Paul?" she asked curiously. "It's great. I'm running for class Vice President of the junior class," I replied as I sunk down on my bed. "Oh, honey! That's absolutely marvelous! Let me put your father on the phone," my mom replied. Oh, she really does care...not.  
  
"Paul, son. How's your grandfather doing?" my dad got straight to the point. "Oh, he's the same as usual," I replied bitterly, "He stares at his TV a lot. Oh, but today he picked lemons with Mark." "He hasn't been spouting off his usual nonsense has he?" my dad asked, his voice low. "Actually, no. He doesn't talk much anymore thanks to all those drugs he's on," I replied dryly, not even concerned with how rude I was sounding. "Oh, good," my dad responded. Oh, good? OH, GOOD? How is wasting perfectly powerful powers GOOD? After a moment of silence, my dad said, "I'll put Jack on the phone."  
  
"Hey, Paul," Jack said with forced joy. "Hey there, kiddy. What's up?" I asked with a smile. I knew I wasn't Jack's favorite person in the whole world, so it was fun annoying him. "Sky," he replied.  
  
"How's school?" I asked with feigned interest. "It's cool. I made lots more friends," his young voice grew happier. "Great," I replied uncomfortably. I mean, since the summer, my brother and I hadn't been on the best terms with each other. Not like we were all that close to begin with, so you could understand why the conversation was uncomfortable. "How about your school?" Jack asked. "It's a nice school, actually. You'd like it," I replied.  
  
"Suze goes there, right? How is she?" Jack asked with real enthusiasm. And why not...she was, after all, the one that helped him out with the whole mediator thing. Oh, and she taught him how to swim, which is more than I ever did for the kid. "Yeah, she's doing fine. She was just over this afternoon," I said, smiling as I recollected what happened. "Wow, really? I'm surprised she talks to you. You know, since that whole thing in the summer," Jack replied, surprised. I was taken aback by Jack's unintentional rudeness. "Well, you know, I was surprised too. But you know how persuasive I can be," I said. Yep, persuasive enough to get her to ask the right questions AND to get her to make-out with me on my bed. That's just how good I am. "Well, I gotta go. Tell Suze I miss her and that I said hi," Jack said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Well, it's nice to know I have a family that truly cared for me...not. My mom could care less about me being VP, my dad only cares if my grandfather is spouting off 'nonsense', and Jack only cared about saying 'hi' to Suze. It's always been that way though. My parents just let me do whatever I wanted. Jack was such a scaredy cat most of the time, so he was never that fun to hang out with. The only person I enjoyed in my family was my grandfather. Of course, he always complained about how careless and stupid I was being with my abilities. Like he would know about carelessness. He's under heavy medication most of the time, so what does he know? That's right, a big fat nothing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Laurel asked as she materialized right in front of my face. Geez, the girl gets creepier by the minute! "Now's not the time, Laurel," I warned her. "Aw come on, Paul, you can tell me," she said as she patted me on the shoulder. I put a pillow in front of my face and flopped backwards. "Don't you miss your family?" Laurel asked. "Uh, not really," I said bitterly into my pillow. Laurel levitated the pillow from my face and rested it on the ground somewhere. "Why not?" Laurel asked, "They seem nice. Your family, I mean. They were calling to make sure you liked it here." "You don't know my family," I replied dryly. "You don't know mine, either," she retorted innocently (if that's possible). "Tell me, then," I said as I propped my head up with my arm. "I don't usually like to talk about them," she stated as her blue eyes flashed. I could tell the thought of them probably scared her. "I'll tell you about my family, if you tell me about yours," I bargained.  
  
"Okay," she said as she took a deep breath, "My mom was a really nice woman, pretty too. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like me. She was a stay at home mom, always cooking and cleaning. She didn't vacuum with pearls on or anything, but she was a perfect mom. I was an only child..." "That sounds nice, actually," I interrupted. "I'm not finished," she stated solemnly, "My dad worked as a lawyer in a very prestigious law firm. Work, often times, was very stressful for him. My mother and I would help him out as much as possible, but it wasn't good enough. One day he came home very angry and sent me to my room, for no reason. I heard him yelling at my mom. I peeked out of my bedroom door and saw him...hit her."  
  
"Oh my God, Laurel. He really did that? He...hurt her?" I asked sympathetically. She nodded and continued, "My mom threatened to leave, so he promised he'd never do it again. And he kept his promise for awhile. One day, my mom came home with some bad news. She had breast cancer. The doctors gave her 4 months to live. My dad and I helped her every way we could, during those months. She became so weak, that they admitted her into the hospital. The last time I saw her, her blonde hair was all gone, and her blue eyes were so pale and lifeless. She told me that I would always be her little girl, and that she'd be watching over me in heaven. She died a week later."  
  
"Oh, God," was all I could muster. "After she died," she continued with a struggle, "my father became angry with the world. He would hit me sometimes when I did something wrong. I always felt it was my fault that I was messing up all the time. One Thanksgiving my dad sent me off to my grandmother's house while he was at some business thing. My grandmother saw all of my injuries given to me by my father. She called Child Protective Services and they immediately made my grandmother my official guardian. I moved all the way from Connecticut to California, which is where she lived. I had trouble fitting in at my new school because I was different from everyone. So I buried my nose in my studies and kept with that. I felt lonely, but it was better than living with dad. Then..." She paused, a tear streaming down her face.  
  
"Then...what happened?" I asked, softly. "Then," she continued, shaking, "My dad kept calling me. I told him I never wanted to speak to him again...but he kept calling me. After a while he came over to my grandmother's house at night, when she was asleep...and he...he kidnapped me. I remember how angry he looked as he placed the knife by my throat. He told me not to scream, or he'd kill me. He took me to his car and we drove for a bit. Then he stopped by this forest looking place near the ocean. He yelled all these curses at me, for not staying with him. He called me so many bad things, and I started crying. I think he hit me on the head. I don't know because I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I felt wet and cold. I realized I was in the water...the ocean. And...now...I'm here."  
  
More and more tears streamed down her innocent face. "Oh, Laurel, I had no idea. Oh my God, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I had no clue," I said as I sat up and took her small hand in mine. She sat down on my bed and buried her head in my chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Now that caught me off guard. I mean, normally fifteen-year-olds don't cry hysterically in front of me, unless I was the one causing them to cry. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and kissed the top of her head gently. Who said I was a bad brother? I had the brotherly thing down pretty darn good.  
  
"You don't have to worry about him anymore, Laurel. He can't hurt you anymore," I tried to comfort her. I pulled out my handkerchief and dried her eyes. Her whole body was shaking in my arms. And I felt an emotion I rarely ever felt...compassion. God, I'm too soft (Suze! It's all your fault!). But I'm a changed man...is that so wrong? Isn't that like a change for the better?  
  
"I can get the cops to search for your body. Then your dad will pay for this...for hurting you," I offered. "No, I could never wish that on my dad. I just...need a friend," she said as she looked at me. The corners of her lips formed a pretty sad looking smile.  
  
Uh oh. Red Alert! Paul is becoming too friendly with a ghost. Must...not...get attatched. "If you're looking for a friend, you're looking at the wrong guy. Seriously, I'm no fun. I'm no fun at all. Plus, I got my own troubles...like finding a way to get you to rest in peace, so to speak," I said quickly as I popped up from my bed. I know, that was mean, but what do you expect? I mean, I became a friend to Slash and now he wouldn't leave me alone.  
  
"That sounds like something a friend would do," Laurel pointed out. "Well, it's part of the job description," I lied. "No it's not," she replied with a grin. "How do you know?" I asked suspiciously. "You said I was powerful," she said as she got off of my bed and moved toward me. "Yeah, so?" I said as I looked away nervously. "I told you, I'm different," she paused in her steps. "Different? Like you're a creepy fifteen-year-old freak?" I asked as I folded my arms.  
  
"I'm just as much of a freak as you are," she retorted, losing that once innocent voice of hers. "What are you talking about?" I demanded. "When I was alive I had freakish powers. You know, like telepathy and telekinesis," she replied. "Wait a minute...you could read minds and levitate stuff? That's nothing, I can do all of that and more," I responded.  
  
"Yeah, well, you were handed those with a purpose. I researched and read zillions of books to find out how and why I had those powers. I got nothing," she said solemnly. "You could do some heavy-duty multi-tasking," I suggested with a grin. She levitated the pillow on the floor and flung it at me. "Hey! What was that for?" I asked as I dodged the pillow. She just glared at me for a moment.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't understand, Paul," she stated as she turned her back to me. "I do understand," I replied cooly. "No. When I was alive, Paul, I HAD NO FRIENDS. I was DIFFERENT. I thought, maybe, since we kinda shared freakish powers given to us at birth that we could be pals. But you're a jerk. No wonder that Suze girl doesn't like you. I actually hope she never does. Because you are truly EVIL."  
  
Um, hello. That was uncalled for. I turned her around quickly and smacked her across the face. I know, that was mean, but come on! She had crossed the line with the Suze comment.  
  
"It's impolite to hit a girl," Laurel stated as she touched the place where my hand met her face. "Yeah, well you shouldn't be saying things that merit such acts," I yelled, "And how did you know about Suze anyway? Were you eavesdropping on my conversation?"  
  
"I happened to witness the whole thing. And, yes, I did catch some parts of your conversation," she countered. "You...spied on me? You had no business...you didn't even know me then! And you SPIED on me?" I asked, beyond furious. "Relax, it was an accident. They sent me here to talk to a medium...I decided to chill out until you were a little less...busy. I didn't interrupt your brief moment of passion with her," she explained as she patted my shoulder.  
  
I picked up her little body and slammed it against the nearest wall. I pushed my body close to hers in order to trap her. She was shrieking at me to get away from her, but I was too infuriated to listen. "You," I hissed angrily, "had better leave Suze out of this, you hear?"  
  
"It's a shame, really. She seemed like such a nice girl. Too bad she'll never speak to you again," she snickered. I punched the wall right by her ear. I could feel her shaking beneath me. "I said leave her out of this!" I yelled as I seized her wrist. "Ow, Paul you're hurting me," she yelped as I twisted her wrist.  
  
"Listen to me, girl. You better not mess with me. I can do massive amounts of damage," I whispered into her ear. She squealed with pain as I tightened my grip on her small wrist. She was shaking more than ever. I could feel her heart beat thudding against her chest. She had no control over anything. No, because I had taken it away.  
  
"Let go, please! You're hurting me!" Laurel by then, was crying. I did let go of her wrist, but I didn't move away from her. I still kept her trapped in between the cold wall and my body. "I'm sorry, Laurel. How evil and jerk-like of me," I said, my voice low and calm again. But I was certainly not calm. "I-I was just k-kidding about the thing w-with S-suze," she cried as she closed her eyes. I chuckled evilly as I stroked her neck with my fingers. Her body tightened up, but there was nothing she could do to stop me.  
  
"Lighten up, dearest. You've had your fun...now let me have mine," I cooed in her ear. I moved my hands to her waist.  
  
At this point, I was too far-gone to reason with myself. I'm not responsible for anything that happened after that.  
  
"Paul, what are you doing to me?" Laurel croaked. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. That's what friends are for, right?" I asked as I unbuttoned her cardigan sweater. "Oh gosh, please don't. Please, I promise I'll never joke about Suze ever again," she swore as I placed my arms around her waist again. "I'm way over that," I whispered close to her ear.  
  
I started kissing her neck forcefully. And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. No one could hear her cries except for maybe Pops, but he couldn't pop in to check in on me. I admit, I'm a control freak. I would do anything and everything in order to have the power in the situation. I had it from the get-go but she needed to learn NEVER to undermine my authority. She was sobbing uncontrollably when I stopped kissing her neck. Needless to say, she knows who is boss now. Now if only Suze was docile like that. Who knows what could have happened if she had just given in like Laurel.  
  
Laurel's blue eyes looked drained. Tears were brimming on her eyelids. "Goodnight," I said as I took her small hand and brought it to my lips. She quickly dematerialized. Looks like she won't be back for awhile.  
  
I finished up my stupid paper, which turned out to be 700 words instead of 500. It was hard to concentrate because my mind kept wandering toward other subjects.  
  
I realized I was dead. Not literally, but it probably wouldn't be long before I found myself in that pitiful position. Suze was going to tell Jesse about the kiss...in my room...on my bed. And Jesse, upon hearing this, would probably rip my spine out. I wasn't afraid of Jesse DeStupido. But if Suze told him, that would mean that it meant nothing to her. Of course, it meant something to her. It had to. She wouldn't have kissed me back with such passion if she hated me.  
  
What if she really thought I was an evil jerk, like Laurel said? Well, now I'd believe it. All of that stuff I did to Suze was wrong of me. I shouldn't have said what I did about Jesse. It was the truth, but it was still considered as playing dirty. And that stuff I did to Laurel...I threatened her with my power. She had just spilled her guts about her abusive father and how she had no friends, and I had to prove a point in a completely underhanded manner. What does that make me...a monster? Oh, God...I was terrible.  
  
Oh, God...I was way overreacting. Love just spoils things, doesn't it? I can't even be my usual self without feeling guilty about it afterwards. Since when did I feel GUILTY about stuff? Since when did I become compassionate towards ghosts? Since when did I...become a decent human being? That's it, no more living in California for Paul.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey, it's me again. This week was so stressful for me. I was practicing for my flute solo all week and I get to play it tomorrow for 3 judges. Oh, and play rehearsal was really long today! But enough of my gripes...let's get to business. Laurel was a character born from my own brain. Last week I just wrote the story and something told me to write about her past. So I did and there you have it. When I first wrote this chapter, it ended up really sweet and cute, with Paul looking like a completely awesome big-brother type. But then of course, I reread it a few billion times and I ended up butchering it to death...turning him into what we all know him as. Of course, Paul is human and he feels bad about it. Tell me what you think, and if it doesn't suit you then just tell me and maybe I'll re-post the alternate ending. Sorry it took me so long to post but I went crazy with rewriting it. I love all readers and reviewers! LOVE LOVE LOVE! 


	10. Day of deep thoughts

A/N: Hey! I got a class 2 on my solo! Whoop! I love all my lovelies who reviewed! I'm even more inspired than ever to create a really awesome chapter. I'm dead (teehee...dead) tired though, so if some of my thoughts are weird, its because after solo/ensemble contest our school had a dance. Gosh, I wish Haunted had a dance in it! Oh wait...party...hmmm!  
  
*Butterball and Foolish Fish: the Northern California comment is a saying I heard in a song (Baz Luhrmann's "Everybody's Free"...very inspirational. It says that and to also live in New York once or you'll become too hard). I've been to Carmel California (when I was young) and it's GOREGEOUS there. I, personally, would move there if I had the money! So I love Northern California, and Paul does too...he just needs something to blame his ever so unlikely squishiness on.  
  
So without further ado, here is the tenth chapter of "Haunter...A Paul POV".  
  
"Do you remember The way we used to melt Do you remember how it felt? When I touched you, oh Cause I remember very well" Maroon 5, Through with You  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I stood by her locker in the morning, waiting to see her beautiful face with her shining green eyes. I know...how pathetic am I? Waiting by her locker like a poor lovesick puppy? Well, trust me, if Susannah Simon was brave enough to face me at school then that wouldn't be how she would perceive it at all. Because I convinced myself that I couldn't let her control my emotions like that. I was supposed to be the one in control, remember?  
  
I looked at my watch worriedly. We had only ten minutes until morning assembly, and she still hadn't shown. Just then I saw a patch of red hair float in my direction.  
  
"Are you looking for Suze?" the geeky, redheaded stepbrother of Suze's asked curiously. "Yes, do you happen to know where she is?" I asked as I leaned against her locker cooly. "She's at home," he replied as he adjusted his dark-rimmed glasses.  
  
"At home?" I echoed incredulously. The kid nodded yes. "Is she...all right?" I asked him with concern. "She is quite healthy, except that she has excessive burn blisters on her feet. I'd say they were third-degree burns, myself. They are quite repulsive; and I think she won't be wearing any new shoes for awhile," he stated as if he had researched it.  
  
"Did she say anything? About how she got the burns, I mean," I asked, no longer leaning on her locker. "My mom...err stepmother...told me she had new shoes on and that she missed a ride home so she had to walk. Obviously she took her shoes off and walked barefoot some of the way. Jake said something about his friend Neil bringing her home after he saw her at his father's restaurant. I find that rather peculiar, because then she would have gone out of her way to get to the restaurant and then home," he answered in his high pitched voice. I didn't let on that I knew why she was there. I mean, what could I say? Your stepsister was fleeing from my house after I made a rude, but absolutely true comment about her dead boyfriend. Oh, and by the way, I was teaching her some ghost busting techniques that I like to call shifting.  
  
Somehow, I seriously doubted that the small boy would understand. Something about him seemed so practical. But then again, if he could understand "Non-Euclidean Geometry" (the book he was carrying in his arms), then he probably could understand my situation. "Is she okay? Is she in major pain?" I asked with extreme interest. I hated to be the cause of the disfiguration of her feet. I swear it wasn't my fault. I offered a ride home, but NO. She wanted to walk. And yeah, maybe she had good reason to refuse. I won't deny that I had planned to kiss her. I wanted to so badly and, as you know, Paul Slater ALWAYS gets what he wants. And I knew she liked it. I could see it in her guilty green eyes. I could sense it in her quickened heartbeat. I could FEEL it in that kiss.  
  
His answer broke me away from my thoughts; "I imagine the burns hurt her, but she seems capable of tending to her own wounds. She's pretty well taken care of." What? Well taken care of? I had a feeling this kid wasn't talking about Suze taking care of her own feet. Knowing Suze, she probably would faint at the sight of any festering blisters. No, it wasn't Suze taking care of her own feet it was Jesse. And she probably told him about what I did to her. I'm as good as dead!  
  
"Just, tell her I...uh, just tell me if she gets too bad off, okay?" I told him. "Um, okay I will," he replied as he raised an eyebrow. He must be suspicious. Heh, he has nothing to be suspicious about. Nope, nothing to look at here, folks. "Good. Bye Danny," I said as I started to drag my feet to assembly. "Uh, it's David!" the little one called back after me. Danny, David, same difference.  
  
The day seemed pathetically long and drawn out to me, due to the absence of Suze. Lunchtime finally rolled along and I was sitting at the table that Kelly sits at, waiting for her. Even though it was depressing not having Suze there at school, her injuries allowed for some key campaigning time. A few minutes later, I saw Kelly struggling with a huge box.  
  
"Here, let me help," I offered as I picked up the box, "What is this anyway?" "These," she said as she dropped the box into my arms clumsily, "are the candy bars, remember? You'll help me pass them out, won't you?" Oh, the candy bars...now I remember. "Sure," I replied as I followed her around the assembly yard. "Vote Prescott/Slater," Kelly would say as she plucked a bar from the box I was carrying. She might also add a compliment to their ensemble if they were a girl, or casually flirt with them if they were a guy. I'll admit, she would make a great politician.  
  
We made our way to the table Suze usually sat at with CeeCee and Adam. "Hey CeeCee, hey Adam. Vote Prescott/Slater," I said casually as I handed them each a candy bar. CeeCee glared murderously at me, while Adam shook his head. CeeCee spat with hostility, "You know, Suze is going to kick your butt in this election." "Oh really? She seems to be doing a great job of that right now. Her posters are extremely inspiring," I retorted sarcastically. Of course, Suze had no posters up in the classrooms or anything. CeeCee sat up, with the sun catching on her white hair. Adam placed an arm on her shoulder and said, "Dude, Cee. It's not worth it. Just let him be surprised when Suze rocks the vote." CeeCee pulled a cell phone from Adam's shirt pocket and started dialing angrily. I turned around victoriously to catch up to Kelly. I heard CeeCee shriek into the phone, "I cannot believe you decided to take a sick day! Today, of all days! How could you, Suze? We have so much campaigning to do!" "What are you laughing at?" Kelly asked me when I joined her once again. "Oh, nothing," I replied with a chuckle.  
  
"Tomorrow we should get some others to help us pass out more candy bars. We need time to mingle, don't you agree?" Kelly asked as she took a seat on a deserted picnic table that was under the shade. "Sounds great," I replied as I set down the box and took a seat beside her. "Suze doesn't stand a chance, you don't need to worry about anything, Paul," Kelly assured me. Who said I was worried? I could win this thing with ease. "I'm not worried about that," I replied. "Well, you seem...I don't know...distant today, that's all. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked concernedly as she placed her hand on my leg. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking, babe. It's just that...have you heard anything about why Suze wasn't here today?" I asked, staring at her small hand which was still on my leg. "Brad told me she had these hideous blisters on her feet that were oozing with that white stuff," Kelly said with a look of disgust.  
  
"I heard that too," I said as I looked away from my leg. Her hand seemed so foreign, I couldn't stand to look at it. It just didn't belong. "It serves her right. Every girl knows you HAVE to break your mules in before you wear them to school. I mean, Duh," Kelly rambled on. I guess she realized I really wasn't paying attention because she stopped suddenly and asked, "Are you sure you're okay? I mean...wait a minute. You don't LIKE her do you? Suze, I mean," she asked as she finally removed her hand from my knee.  
  
After thinking for a bit, I replied, "I don't LIKE her." I really should learn to be more specific. By not liking her I meant, I didn't just LIKE her. I loved her. But that was only my business, not Kelly's.  
  
"Good," Kelly said as she hopped off of the table gracefully. "I better get back to the table," Kelly said, expecting an answer from me. When she got none, she just leaned over and kissed my cheek quickly and trotted away. The place where her lips met my skin began to burn. Not too painfully, but it kind of tingled a bit. It didn't burn out of a liking of Kelly. No, it burned for those lips to be Suze's. Because that's who is really the only one that is meant to be kissing me like that. Yeah, it was just a kiss on the cheek, but it felt odd because it wasn't Suze. I've kissed and been kissed by dozens of girls in my seventeen years. It never felt weird before. But now, after I've felt the soft touch of Suze's lips on mine every other kiss I've ever shared with another girl just seemed stupid and meaningless.  
  
How sad am I? I can't even enjoy a stupid kiss on the cheek without comparing it to another. So now what? I'd never be able to date anyone unless it's Suze? She didn't love me like I loved her. She would, though, in time. She HAD to. I would stop at nothing to get her to love me. Even if that meant getting rid of Jesse De-Loser. He just got in the way. Suze and I, we were meant to be. We were perfect for each other. And Jesse was DEAD. He missed his chance at finding love. There was no way in heck I'd let him spoil my chance. NO WAY!  
  
When I finally snapped out of my thoughts, I realized I was ten minutes late to class. I really did not feel like going to class. So I ditched. I know if anyone found out, my campaign would be in danger. I didn't care about that anymore. Plus it technically wasn't ditching because I stayed on school property. I was sneaking around the school, hoping none of the novices would catch me. Luckily, a group of tourists happened to walk by and I was able to quickly blend in. I followed them around and listened to the tour guide brag while the tourists fanned themselves with brochures.  
  
The tour guide led us down this small path. I really couldn't see where we were going because of the number of people that were in front of me. I tried to push my way through, but let me tell you, tourists are so pushy! Suddenly everyone grew quiet and stopped chattering. I heard the voice of the tour guide quietly say, "This, everyone, is the Mission's cemetery. A great many of these graves are those who lived and worked in the mission. Some belong to parishioners of that time, who donated large amounts of money to snag a spot in the cemetery." Everyone was looking around and gasping and pointing at stuff. I was a little frustrated because I couldn't see anything yet. I was still outside of the cemetery. The tour guide let everyone snap a few photos and then she quickly said, "Let's move along to the sarcophagus of Father Juniperro Serra, right this way." One by one everyone evacuated the cemetery, leaving me behind.  
  
The walls of the mission cast a long, cool shadow among all the graves of the cemetery. I looked around the cemetery, noticing all of the graves. In the middle of the leafy ground, there stood an impressive cross, which towered above the small graves. I went down the line, looking at each one with careful contemplation. Many of the graves were only mere wooden crosses, while others were actual headstones with little inscriptions on them. I saw one that said "Baby" on it, dated 1978. Some were dated as early as 1850's and some were as recent as 1998. At the end of the long line of graves, there was a new-shining headstone that caught my eye.  
  
"Here lies Hector 'Jesse' De Silva, 1830-1850, Beloved Brother, Son, and Friend," I read out loud. It had to be at least eighty degrees outside, but for some reason I started getting a chill. That was Jesse's grave. I crouched down and got a closer look at the grave. Here I was Paul Slater, standing over Jesse's dead body. I read the inscription over and over to myself, growing more and more angry as I read it. It wasn't his name that fueled my anger; not even the fact that he was called a 'beloved friend'. I was mad at the numbers in between the words. 1830-1850.  
  
It killed me to see those years, printed so neatly on the gravestone. Years that Jesse had lived. Years that were taken from him. Years that left him stranded here on earth. Those were the years that he belonged to. He didn't belong in the present; he belonged in the 1850's. They caused him to stick around and ruin my life. AND I BELONG HERE, IN THE PRESENT!  
  
The girl I loved was in love with a guy who came from those very years. My living body was standing six feet above the decaying mass that was Jesse's body. There was actually blood pumping in my veins. Jesse's heart stopped a century and a half ago. I could breathe, for heaven's sake. And plus, those numbers probably weren't even accurate. Nobody knows when exactly he died. The numbers were just as real as he was to everyone else on the planet. They were equivalent to nothing. The only people those numbers affected was Suze and me.  
  
This grave meant a whole lot to Suze, I could tell. There was a trail in the dirt that led to it. She probably visited it everyday. But it was just a grave. Doesn't the very sight of that grave make her depressed? Wouldn't it remind her that the guy she loves is buried in the ground? Isn't that reason enough to realize that there is no possible way their relationship would ever work?  
  
I was about tempted to spit on that very grave, but I felt it would be a waste of perfectly good spit. Plus, messing with graves doesn't exactly settle very well with most ghosts. I was pretty much a dead man anyway, so why push it.  
  
I looked at my watch and realized that it was time to go to the next class already. I quickly high-tailed it out of the cemetery and made it over to the next period. I spent the rest of the day deep in thought, practically ignoring most of the people that said 'hi' to me in the halls.  
  
Finally, the long drawn out day had ended. I was walking out to my car, when Kelly caught up with me.  
  
"Paul, are you still coming over to my place after school? I asked my dad about making buttons and he found someone willing to help. I was wondering if you could help design them with me," Kelly said excitedly as she twirled her hair in her fingers. Just then I had an idea.  
  
"Sure, Kell, I'll be over later. Now I have an errand to run," I replied as I squeezed her hand and sprinted over to my car. I quickly pulled out and drove around for a bit.  
  
I had to find the nearest florist. I found one, finally, and quickly entered.  
  
"May I help you, son?" this old cashier asked politely with a huge smile. "Yes sir, I'd like two dozen of your freshest red-roses, please," I said. "Coming right up," he replied as he disappeared behind the counter. I looked around the small store that smelled strongly of a variety of flowers. There were paintings of wild flowers hung all around.  
  
"Here you go, son, two dozen red roses. Do you want a card with that?" The man asked as he struggled with a vase. "Yes, thank you, sir. Do you make deliveries?" I asked, helping him out a bit. "We sure do. Where would you like these to be sent?" he asked as he handed me a blank card. "99 Pine Crest Road," I answered as I took out a pen from my pocket.  
  
What should it say? I'm sorry about your feet? Nope, that's too blunt. I'm right, trust me? Nope, she'd have a fit with that. I wanted to apologize, but at the same time I wanted to give her a hint of how I felt. Then it came to me:  
  
Forgive me, Suze. With love, Paul.  
  
I handed the card to the man and he put it in the envelope. "How much does it cost?" I asked as he put the flowers in a special place for deliveries. "Oh, don't worry, son, it's on me. Young love is a beautiful thing. Good luck, son," he said as he waved goodbye to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry, another author note! The 'Baby' grave is an actual grave. I looked it up on the web. It's funny because there was a 'Maria A. Silva' listed, but she was born in 1914. Creepy, eh? There were no De Silva's or Diego's listed. I've been on the tour of the Carmel Mission before, but I was like eleven so I really didn't know its significance. I remember seeing the sarcophagus of Juniperro Serra. It was weird because it was like 2 stone dudes looking at another stone dude laying on a platform. Like I said, I was eleven. I do remember the cemetery the most. I was mad then, because most of the graves were little crosses and nothing else really. But the one's that had inscriptions on them were awesome. On some website, you can take a virtual tour of the cemetery...I suggest you Google it. I love all of you guys! 


	11. It's how you play the game

A/N: I'm officially the happiest girl in the world! The only way I'd ever be any happier is if a character like Jesse would suddenly pop into my world! I have 40 reviews! You guys make me so happy! I'm becoming obsessed with ghost sighting stories and I keep looking up lists of people buried at cemeteries. My family and friends think me a bit on the morbid side, but hey. I'm getting in touch with my inner history buff! Play rehearsals are awful, with the whole 6pm-9pm-practice thing. Meaning I've been stuck at school from 6:50AM-9pm. That's, like, 15 hours! Luckily, Spring break is FINALLY here so I can write more! Enough of my complaints...  
  
"Chasing the ghost of a good thing/ Haunting yourself as the real thing/ Is getting away from you again/ While you're chasing ghosts" Dashboard Confessional, Ghost of a Good Thing (I LOVE that song!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"All right, so Debbie agreed to help pass out candy bars with Brad, and Candace offered to help pass out the buttons, right?" I asked as I admired Kelly from the floor of her study. This election meant a whole lot to her obviously, because she was pacing around and checking various things off on her checklist. "Yeah, so that's taken care of," Kelly said as she scratched something off of her list. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and shrieked, "OH MY GOD! We need to schedule when we are going to talk to the various clubs. We don't have enough time to talk to everyone! Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Kell, calm down, babe. We'll have plenty of time to mingle, trust me. We just need to organize a priority list of prime targets," I suggested. "Good idea! Who's our first priority?" Kelly asked as she thumped her pencil against her clipboard. "I heard that the Debate team is worried about not getting to go to Europe during spring break because of lack of funding," I said. "Yeah, and the photography club's equipment is out of date," Kelly added as she took a seat on her leather couch. "Easy enough," I said. This really was a piece of cake. Just promise to get the clubs new stuff, and they automatically love you. But promises or no promises, Kelly was still going to win.  
  
"Which looks more professional: a pants suit or a black dress?" Kelly asked out-of-the-blue. "I'm sure you'll look presidential in anything you wear, Kell," I replied. Kelly smiled, "You really think so?" I nodded and slowly got up from the ground. Kelly blushed. She actually started blushing!  
  
It's always flattering when someone likes you, even if you don't return his or her feelings. It makes you feel appreciated and noticed. Of course, being as incredibly good-looking as I am, the feeling was nothing new. The funny thing about that is the person you actually WANT to appreciate and notice you never does. Or if she notices you, then it is more along the lines of negative attention.  
  
I was beginning to think that the whole unrequited-love thing was way too passive for me. I waited at Suze's locker that morning for goodness sake! In my experience, if I wanted something, the best thing to do was to go ahead and get it, instead of waiting around forever for it. So even though love was almost stronger than I was at that moment, I was able to overcome it. I did that just in order to get what I wanted.  
  
"Kell, I gotta run. I forgot that I needed to do something for my grandfather," I said apologetically. I leaned down and kissed her cheek quickly. Then I glided out of the study as fast as possible, not even allowing her time to get up from the couch. If I was going to act, it needed to be quickly. I had homework to do, places to go, and a plan to cook up. There was no time for unnecessary good-byes.  
  
I literally hopped into my BMW without even opening the car door, buckled my seat belt (safety first), and sped out of her driveway. My ride home was not as quick as my escape, however. I was caught in five-o-clock traffic, and the clueless tourists were added to the mix. Thirty minutes later I found myself home. I pulled in the garage next to Mark's Celica and just materialized in my room. Poof! I usually took the time to walk into the house and enjoy the Californian beauty, but not that night, my friends.  
  
I faced Trig homework along with an essay in Religion about my choice of one of the seven Sacraments. Trig was a cinch, given the fact that I'm quick when it comes to Maths. I've read and written plenty of essays in my day, so Religion wasn't that hard. Given my current situation, I chose Reconciliation.  
  
I had a pretty long list of people I needed to reconcile with. First and foremost, I needed to apologize to Suze for messing up her feet. What? There is no freaking way I would apologize for the Jesse comment. And the Church has something against apologizing for stuff you aren't sorry for. So that meant I couldn't apologize about kissing her. Then, of course, there was the whole Laurel thing. The kid needed a friend and I went all violent on her. Way to sympathize, Paul, really. Let's see...CeeCee? Oh yeah, I spoiled her fantasy about Suze being VP once more. Gramps? Nah, why would I apologize to him? I can't do that when I'M THE ONE THAT'S RIGHT! Take that! So with that, I took my essay to Mars and beyond and ended up writing close to four pages on the importance of reconciling with not only the Heavenly Father, but with other human beings, living and dead.  
  
That's nice and all, but after my plan was completed I'd have to do a whole bunch more apologizing.  
  
Speaking of plan, it took me another whole hour to get it exactly the way I wanted it. And the great part was that there was no plan B. It was just that fool proof. Wait...there was a plan B. Plan B was totally forsaking the plan, but I never thought it would ever come to that.  
  
Paul's perfect World domination strategy:  
  
#1. Get rid of any obstacles. This includes any ghosts that get in the way and possibly even my own grandfather. This ESPECIALLY includes one pesky ghost, Hector Jesse DeSilva (a.k.a. Rico Suave). Sadly, this also includes forsaking any emotional ties to certain emerald-eyed girls that hate me. You know, forgetting about the L-word I commonly associate with her. Of course, forsaking emotions is COMPLETELY different from actually having fun. And believe me, my plan allows plenty of time for "fun".  
  
#2. Acquiring the proper materials for proper execution. This is the easy part, mostly because most of it is done. Let's see...a small possession of Suze's to use as possible blackmail...check. A way to get in her house without suspecting a thing...uh I'm working on it, okay. The funny thing about plans is that they are never fully complete until execution time.  
  
#3. Using the blackmail in #2. This is when the plan gets fun! Hopefully after #1, the whole blackmailing the one I...you know, won't bug me as much. However I get into Suze's house, I will call Rico Suave and fling the whole thing in his face. Of course, Green Eyes wouldn't be around so she will be clueless. She'll come home and eventually figure out that he's not coming back. And the fun part is that she won't even know why. She'll probably think he finally found the one thing that tied him to this earth. And it keeps getting better and better.  
  
#4. Knowing Mr. Suave, #3 may not be enough to get rid of him. So then I'd result to my God-given powers (or whoever dishes that kind of thing out). In other words, an exorcism will be in order. I usually tend to avoid this in most of my other plans because of the grueling headache that it gives me afterwards. But, hey, it'll all be worth it.  
  
#5. Get the girl. Nevermind about #3 being the fun part. This is when I get official pay off in my efforts. Green Eyes will be deeply heartbroken after Jesse goes AWOL. That means I get to play knight-in-shining-denim and give her a shoulder to cry on...I'll get to comfort her emotionally (as well as physically). And I would have finally won. Not that it's all that fair-and-square, but I really don't play that way.  
  
#6. Once Green Eyes is mine for good, we will combine our powers and eventually take over the world. We will be unstoppable. The world is ours for the taking, and that is exactly what we will do. Take it, I mean. There will be nothing anyone could do to control us, because the ones with the control would be us. Of course, if Green Eyes decides to follow her heart instead, then I will have to eliminate her too. Thank goodness for #1, or I'd never be able to pull that off.  
  
I propped my feet victoriously on my desk, when something flashed in the corner of my eye. I won't lie to you; at first I thought it was Jesse. Oh God, I'm a dead man. Suze told him? She couldn't have...he'd be mad at her wouldn't he?  
  
Obviously she hadn't yet. Told him, I mean. Because the ghost that had materialized on the other side of my room was not Jesse...it was Laurel.  
  
"Hello, love. What brings you to this part of the universe?" I asked as I brought my feet down from the desk and turned my chair to face her. Fear flashed in her pale blue eyes. She tried to dematerialize, but I quickly grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Laurel," I said her name softly. I knew it would be near impossible to get her to forgive me. But I had a plan, one that would make her happy, even if she would never speak to me ever again.  
  
She didn't answer me. In fact, she wouldn't even look at me.  
  
"Laurel, look. I'm sorry about what I did. I really am," I apologized, still gripping her wrist. I knelt down so I could be at eye-level with her. I turned her chin towards me with my index finger.  
  
"Please, Laurel," I said as I stared into her soft blue eyes, "I really am sorry." Her eyes met mine. She thought for a second and then looked away. I let go of her wrist.  
  
"You don't have to forgive me. I kinda knew you wouldn't. And...I don't blame you. I was a jerk, like you said. I was being...evil," I mused as I went to sit on the edge of my bed, "But I just want you to know that I...I've changed. I found the error in my way."  
  
She stood there a moment deep in thought. This was harder than I thought. I got up from my bed and stood behind her.  
  
"I know you miss your mom and all. I know a way that you might get to see her. You want to be with her again, don't you?" I asked. She turned over her shoulder and smiled lightly. I really am persuasive aren't I? I call it being smooth.  
  
I placed my hand on her shoulder and said softly, "All you have to do is trust me." She froze under my touch.  
  
"Do you trust me, Laurel?" I cooed in her ear. She turned around to face me and nodded. I took her small hand in mine and imagined the long, dark corridors with doors lining it. And in a flash, we were there.  
  
"Where are we?" Laurel demanded as she jerked her hand away from mine.  
  
"Some call it Purgatory. I call it Shadowland...the realm of the dead."  
  
She glanced at me like I was nuts. She turned to look down the never- ending corridor, seeming as if she regretted her decision. "Laurel, I thought you trusted me," I said as I gently placed my hand on her shoulder again.  
  
"I don't know what to think about you, Paul," she said as she plucked my hand from her shoulder, "You're just so...contradictory." "How so?" I asked with interest. "One minute, you are cruel and heartless without a care. It's like you love other people's suffering. It doesn't even pain you to look into their fearful eyes. You become a monster. I can't trust that side of you. I hate it," Laurel spat...her back still turned. "Laurel, I'm sorry," I apologized again.  
  
She turned to face me, "Then there is this other part of you, one that is loving. I saw it when you were with Suze, and I saw it when I told you my story. You have a heart, Paul, but you don't always follow it." I looked down the corridor, anywhere to avoid Laurel's gaze. "That part of me is a weakling," I mumbled.  
  
"Believe it or not, Paul, you are a human being. You aren't invincible to everything. In fact, your behavior makes you the most vulnerable one here," Laurel said as she took a step closer. "What are you talking about?" I asked her breathlessly. Me, vulnerable? Never.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. Don't even pretend that you haven't felt torn between good and bad. You battle with it everyday," she told me. I felt like I had just got punched in the stomach. Like I got the wind knocked out of me. "You dig the hole deeper with every time you go with the bad. Don't let the bad win this time."  
  
No way, this was not possible. I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience. I felt my hands touch my face, but I felt unfamiliar with myself. Who was I?  
  
"I want to trust you, Paul, because I know there is that part of you that is good," Laurel said as she touched one of the hands on my face.  
  
I finally managed to choke out, "Open one of those doors. I can't really tell what they lead to, but you'll just have to find out." I was letting my guard down...I was becoming weak.  
  
She put her hand on the doorknob gently. She looked back at me for a second, contemplating whether or not to trust me. It took me most of my energy to nod to her, but I did...letting her know she could trust me.  
  
"Thanks, Paul," she said softly as she turned back to the door. She opened it about a centimeter and a big flash engulfed her. The next thing I knew, she was gone.  
  
I was alone...alone in the Shadowland. The feeling was nothing new. It only took me until that moment to realize that I felt that each and every single day. I was a lonely person. Even if I was at home, in contact with people, I felt like I was standing alone in an unfamiliar place.  
  
I told Laurel that my 'good' side was weak. The brain is practical, unlike the heart. If I followed my heart, I'd probably be dead by now. Or even worse, other people would control it. I'm the one that is supposed to be in control. But now I wasn't so sure that I could control anything. I felt like a wreck. My feelings were floating all over the place, eventually taking me over.  
  
I fell to the ground, plugging my ears and closing my eyes. Don't lose it, Paul, I kept telling myself. I felt my strength being drained from me. I was powerful...I am powerful...I will always be powerful.  
  
"You battle with it everyday."  
  
I have will power. I'm in control here. I started gaining some of my strength back. I unplugged my ears and opened my eyes. Once I had the feeling back in my legs, I stood up slowly and brushed my clothes off.  
  
I looked around the dark hallway and I suddenly just burst out laughing. It was a deep, victorious laugh that resounded through the infinite corridor. I had won a battle with myself. That stuff Laurel said, it was a load of filth. I didn't let anything win...because I had power.  
  
That's it...I won...Game Over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: How's that for a chapter 10? I'm impressed with myself. I'll have more opportunity to write because of Spring Break! YaY! Please R&R because you guys keep me writing! I feel so loved! Should I really change my rating? I reread my story a few times, and now I'm really confused. Maybe I should because of the whole fight scene coming up? Please help me out you guys...I don't want to offend anyone by putting stuff as PG when it should be PG-13. I had a weird dream about the Mediator series that I might make a story...it was kinda weird though. I don't even know if I could write it. Does anyone else have dreams about it or is it a crazed fanatic sort of thing? Should I go to an asylum for obsessive behavior? AH! I love reviewers (and Johnny Depp...*sigh*. I just finished watching "Pirates of the Caribbean". Orlando is pretty nice looking too). 


	12. Does it still make a sound?

"Back to me / I know that it comes / Back to me / Doesn't it scare you? / Your will is not as strong / As it used to be" John Mayer, Back To You  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another day floated by at school, very long and very boring. Suze didn't show up again either. Her campaign was looking terrible. People were like, "Suze who?" Hah, it figures. CeeCee and Adam posted signs in the classrooms that said "Simon says Vote for Suze".  
  
"Is that something you came up with, or has Suze finally started showing interest in her own campaign?" I asked CeeCee as she was hanging a poster on the back wall of Mr. Walden's classroom. "If you want to know," CeeCee said as she turned around to face me, "Suze came up with it." "How is she doing by-the-way?" I asked, very interested. "Her feet are disgusting," CeeCee said with a disgusted look on her face, "But other than that, she seems okay." "Has she said anything?" I asked. CeeCee raised a white eyebrow, "Uh, besides that her feet hurt and her contribution to her campaign, not really." "Good," I said with a grin. I walked to my desk and plopped into it with relief.  
  
Each minute felt like an hour. Each hour felt like a day. That's how slow school went. I guess it was just not the same since...oh nevermind. Stick to #1 on the plan, I reminded myself. It was harder than I thought, keeping up with it. Time just went so slowly, I had to think of something to pass the time. So, yes, my mind occasionally drifted to thoughts of Suze. I was just thinking about us AFTER the plan. So technically I was abiding by #1, wasn't I?  
  
In my last class, Religion, I stared at the clock the entire time. "In Phase I, the sacrament of Reconciliation was public, rather than private. People would confess their sins aloud to the assembly. Saint Augustine even published a book called 'Confessions' in which he wrote of his sins," Sr. Ruth droned. It was quite interesting how someone could find the courage to write a whole book about his sins. If I wrote a book about every wrong I had done in the past week, I could fill volumes and volumes. It must have been weird for people during that time to just flat-out confess. What if some guy cheated on his wife? Not only would she find out, but also his neighbors and his family would know. I bet they never looked at him the same again.  
  
Sr. Ruth dismissed the class, interrupting my musings. I went home quickly, trying to avoid Kelly at all costs. I was not in the mood for campaigning. I just wanted to get home.  
  
I walked up to my front door slowly, taking in the Californian afternoon. It was about eighty degrees outside, nice tennis weather. Of course, I had no one to play tennis with. Great. That got me all depressed. Pops couldn't play because of his 'sickness'. My family was all the way in Seattle, so they were out. Kelly would break a nail. Suze hates my guts (when she's not in my bedroom kissing me, of course). I couldn't play with Slash, because it would look like a floating tennis racket serving the ball. Life sucks. Oh, but life wouldn't suck for long. After my plan, I would have everything I could possibly want. Pops wouldn't have to play sick anymore, I could get my family to move to California, Kelly would be my mindless pawn, and Suze would love me.  
  
I got into my house and suddenly got the chills. It must have been at least twenty degrees cooler in my house than it was outside.  
  
"Pops? Mark? I'm home," I called from downstairs, awaiting a response. After a few minutes of dead silence, I went upstairs curiously. A note was attatched to the steel fridge in the kitchen. It said:  
  
Paul, your grandfather and I are enjoying a nice stroll on the beach. We'll be back before dinner. Take care, Mark.  
  
So that made me home alone. I ripped the note off of the fridge and crumpled it in my hand. I stalked off to my room and chucked it in the trash bin near my computer desk. I plopped down on my bed with a sigh.  
  
I don't know, for some reason I felt like shouting or something. But then I figured it would be pretty pointless because no matter how loud I yelled, no one would have heard me, because I was alone. It made me think of that old riddle: If a tree falls in the forest, and no one is there to hear it, does it still make a sound?  
  
I turned my body to face my window. It was really bright outside. I could see why Mark and Pops got out of this cold house to enjoy the warmth of the beach. I rolled out of my bed and stood by my window, looking out onto the ocean. It made me think of Laurel. The ocean, I mean. She died there. Her body was probably still out there, wafting in the waves.  
  
I wondered about how it was like to be dead. Not as in I-died-and-now-I'm- a-ghost dead. Just being dead...dead as a doornail. And if I was dead...what would happen to the world around me? I guess it would go on without me...leaving me behind as just another missing part. Somehow that just didn't seem satisfying enough. Truth is, no one would miss me. My parents would have just lost their 'normal' son. Pops would have just lost a stubborn grandson. Kelly would just lose her running mate. Suze would lose the only other obstacle, besides Jesse being dead, that kept them from being together.  
  
If I did die, and I had to re-evaluate my life then and there...what would I say about it? Would I find stuff that I had missed when I was living? Would I find better solutions to my problems? The questions that kept swimming in my brain were what I usually referred to as UEQ's...Ultimate Existence Questions. The most common of those is the one I'm sure most people have asked at least once: Why was I put on this earth? And I guess no one figures it out until they leave this world.  
  
I felt Slash materialize next to me. He looked at me with a puzzled expression as I continued staring at the sea. Then he turned his head and watched with me. We stood there for a good half-hour, in silence. Slash eventually broke it.  
  
"I sure missed a lot while I was gone, didn't I?" Slash asked as he put a strong hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, where were you?" I asked curiously. "Out and about," Slash replied generally. That's the thing about ghosts, they never tell you about what they do when they aren't bothering you. They can follow you all day long and pry into your business, but you can never get a peep out of them about theirs. I could tail Slash if I really wanted, but the thought never really crossed my mind.  
  
"What happened to the little charity case?" Slash asked as he played with his handlebar mustache. "Laurel? She went to the Great Beyond," I replied solemnly. "How's the vice president thing going?" Slash asked. "I'm ahead, I think," I stated. "Oh," Slash replied, "What about that Suze girl?" "She hasn't been at school since the other day. Her feet got messed up," I answered, suddenly becoming interested in a seagull. "Anything else I should know?" Slash asked, a little annoyed by my curtness with him.  
  
"Life reeks," I said as I turned to face him, "But I made a plan, so hopefully that will change." "Plan, huh?" Slash inquired as he scratched his chin. I went into all of the details of my plan, step by step. After hearing my genius scheme, Slash said with a hearty chuckle, "That's the Paulie I know! You haven't changed a bit."  
  
Slash and I chatted all night about various topics. I even went into details about what happened with Laurel and the VP thing. Slash listened with interest and even put in his two cents. It felt good to talk to someone finally. I feel pretty lame saying this but...Slash was my best friend. He was a ghost for goodness sakes! All I can say is he was treating me better than anyone that was ALIVE did.  
  
"It's bedtime now, Paulie," Slash teased as he looked at the clock. "It's only nine, Slash," I said as I threw a pillow at him. "Do you want me to tuck you in?" Slash threatened with a laugh. "Fine, I'll go to bed," I groaned, "But I have to take a shower first." "Okay, but 'member that you need some sleep. The election is tomorrow. And you hafta do that plan of yours," Slash reminded me. "Fine. Thanks DAD," I said as I rolled my eyes. I wondered if Slash had any kids when he was alive. Every time I asked him questions about his life, he would avoid it.  
  
*  
  
The next day, I stood with Kelly and them at assembly. I heard CeeCee squeal, "Suze! Thank God you're back! You have some MAJOR campaigning to do!" I turned around to look at Suze, looking as beautiful as ever. She even wore her hair down in soft-looking waves. Suze hobbled over to where CeeCee and Adam were standing. Adam saw her struggles and offered some help. "I have no pity for you, Simon," CeeCee said as she shook her head at Suze's pitiful condition. "Nice to see you too, Cee," Suze said sarcastically, "From now on, I'll only wear Aerosols, I promise.  
  
Father Dom spoke over the intercom; "Today is the election for junior class president. The election will take place at lunch. And let's all remember to remind our parents about the feast of Father Serra, which will take place here at the mission tomorrow starting at ten o'clock. There will be food and games and music and fun. Susannah Simon, after assembly, would you please come to the principal's office? That is all."  
  
What could all that be about? Suze didn't seem worried about it, because she smiled and waved good-bye to her friends. All during first period I couldn't help but be curious about what Suze was going to say at the meeting. Would she tell Father Dom about me? I had to know...it was just eating at me. So I put my most miserable face and walked up to Mr. Walden and asked, "Please, can I go to the nurse?" "Sure, Paul, you don't look so good. Let me write you a pass," Mr. Walden replied as he scribbled a pass.  
  
Instead of going to the nurse, I ventured to the principal's office. It was practically on the other side of the mission. I saw Suze walking down the breezeway, looking very upset. I closed my eyes and materialized behind a column, and when she got close enough, I leapt out and went, "Hey."  
  
I shouldn't have to tell you she was a little surprised.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey, folks. Happy St. Patty's day (I'm a little bit Irish). I love Spring Break! I've been reading and writing and shopping...having a total blast! This chapter was short...my deepest apologies. But I promise next chapter will be better! Suze is back! That may give Paul something to smile about. He was acting sort of depressed in the beginning. I guess he was feeling down because not many people reviewed last chapter. I felt his pain...sniffle. Mystique Angelique...Paul and I thank you for reviewing! I'll stop the guilt trip, sorry! Love...Hayley! 


	13. Fight or Flight

"You've got wits...you've got looks / You've got passion / but I swear that you've got me all wrong" Dashboard Confessional, As Lovers Go (another lovely song!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I had been grinning up until I saw the tears. Susannah Simon was actually crying. I had no idea what to do or what to say to her. All I knew is that I had to figure out why. "Go away," she said bitterly.  
  
Of course I wasn't going to 'Go away'. Not until I found out what she and the good father were talking about. I was also curious about the crying too. "What's with the waterworks?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
"Nothing, just allergies," she said as put her arm up to wipe her eyes on her jacket. I reached out and gently grabbed her arm away. "Here," I said as I gave her my handkerchief, "Use this."  
  
Suze stared at my handkerchief like it was an alien or something. "You carry a handkerchief?" she asked incredulously as she leaned against one of the columns that held the breezeway up. "You never know when you might need to gag someone," I joked. I guess I shouldn't tell her how many people...err...ghosts I've had to use it on. My sense of humor was (finally) appreciated, because she let out a little laugh.  
  
She started wiping her eyes off a bit. When she was done she stared at me. Well, not me exactly...more like my mouth. I read into her thoughts a little bit, catching that she thought the kiss we shared was good. I know it's wrong to read into private thoughts, but I have the power...no sense letting it go to waste. I couldn't help but smile when I knew that Suze liked the kiss. She wasn't alone in her feelings. But I more than liked it...I loved it. Then she looked in my eyes...well...okay...she looked at the one eye she jabbed. A guy can dream, right?  
  
I placed both of my arms on the column and pinioned her between them. Part of me was afraid she might try to run away again, just like she had the other day. There was no way she could escape now.  
  
"So, Suze, what did Father Dominic want to see you about?" I asked. "Don't worry," she said as she cleared her throat, "I didn't tell Father Dom anything about you, if that's what you're worried about." Funny, I didn't know she could read minds. Because that was the real reason I was here anyway. But I couldn't let it show. So a change of subject was in order...  
  
"I like your hair better down. You should always wear it down," I said as I fingered a wave near her shoulder. I manipulated my fingers to accidentally brush the skin of her neck. I could feel her getting nervous.  
  
In the ancient days, if a caveman encountered a vicious tiger, it had one of two responses...fight or flight. Suze chose the latter of the two as she tried to duck underneath one of my arms. Well, the flight response usually allured the tiger to chase after the poor caveman. This was true in the case of Suze. I took a step closer, making it impossible to flee. "Where do you think you are going?" I asked playfully.  
  
"Paul, really," she sounded annoyed, "Not here, okay?" "Fine," I said, not even taking a step back, "Where then?" She lifted a hand to her head with clear annoyance. She stuttered, "Oh, God, Paul. I don't know, okay? Look, I have...I have a lot of stuff to figure out right now. Could you just...could you just leave me alone for awhile, so I can think?" "Sure," I said, still not moving. She knew perfectly well that I would not leave her until I got an explanation.  
  
She didn't answer for a while, so I asked her, "Did you get the flowers?" She rolled her eyes and replied, "I got the flowers. But if you think I'm going to forget about what you did to me, just because you sent me a bunch of dumb flowers..."  
  
"I said I was sorry, Suze," I interrupted her, "And I'm more sorry about your feet than I can say." Well, that part was true. I wasn't sorry about kissing her or the revelation that things weren't going to work about between her and Jesse. I added, "You should have let me drive you home. I wouldn't have tried anything, I swear."  
  
She looked up at me. I have to say that it wasn't very far up she had to look, because I was leaning in really close to her. Easily, I could kiss her again. I had no choice this time, though. If I kissed her she might have run away again. Instead, I started playing with her soft waves again. I could smell the shampoo she used...it smelled like coconuts. "Oh, yeah?" she asked, "What do you call what you're doing now?"  
  
"Suze, how else am I going to get you to talk to me? You've got this totally mistaken impression of me. You think I'm some kind of bad guy. And I'm not. I'm really not. I'm...well, I'm a lot like you, actually," I replied, being completely honest. "Somehow, I seriously doubt that," she said uncomfortably.  
  
I began preaching, "It's true. I mean, we actually have a lot in common. Not just the mediator thing, either. I think our philosophy of life is the same. Well, except for the whole part where you want to help people. But that's just guilt. In every other way, you and I are identical. I mean, we're both cynical and mistrustful of others. Almost to the point of being misanthropic, I would go as far to say." I paused for a second, to catch my breath and moved on, "We're old souls, Suze. We've both been around the block before. Nothing surprises us, and nothing impresses us." I stared meaningfully into her eyes and added, "At least...nothing until now. In my case, anyway."  
  
"That may very well be, Paul. The only problem is the person I mistrust most in the world? That'd be you," she said strongly. "I don't know why," I complained, "when we're clearly meant for each other. I mean, just because you met Jesse first..."  
  
"DON'T! Paul, I'm warning you," she practically yelled. Clearly, Jesse was forbidden grounds of communication. I had a strange feeling that her visit with Father Dom had something to do with Jesse. "Shhh," I quieted her as I laid a single finger over her lips, just like she had in my vision a few days ago. "Don't say things you'll only regret later."  
  
"I am NOT going to regret saying this," she hissed as her lips moved against my finger, "You..."  
  
"You don't mean it," I said as I slid my finger from her lips down the side of her neck. "You're just scared," I said, "Scared to admit your true feelings. Scared to admit that I might know a few things you and wise old Gandalf, a.k.a. Father Dominic, might not. Scared to admit I might be right, and that you aren't as completely committed to your precious Jesse as you'd like to think."  
  
If Suze were leaning any harder into the column, she might have made it crumble. She had nowhere to go, but I could see her mind calculating a way to get out. "Come on, 'fess up," I urged her, "You felt something when I kissed you the other day. Don't deny it." I got no answer for awhile. I moved in closer to her, until I could feel her shaky body near mine. She tried to flatten herself against the column more, but she was already backed into it as much as possible.  
  
"You want to try it again?" I coaxed her as I brought my lips less than an inch away from hers, "A little experiment?"  
  
I knew she wanted to. I could feel it. I felt her heartbeat quicken suddenly beneath me. I wanted her. She wanted me. But there was only one thing in our way, Jesse. I couldn't wait. The anticipation was killing me. If she waited any longer, I'd be just as dead as Jesse was. Although, she'd probably like me better that way. She obviously has a thing for dead guys. She should give Slash a call sometime.  
  
"Let's not," she finally said as she craned her neck out of my reach. "I am having a very bad day, Paul. I would really appreciate it if you would back off..."  
  
As she said the words, 'back off', she pushed me away from her with both of her hands. Strong one, isn't she? I was surprised by her sudden 'fight' response, so I staggered backwards, nearly falling over. "Whoa! What's the matter with you, anyway?" I asked.  
  
She played with my handkerchief nervously and said, "Nothing. I just...I just got some bad news, is all." Bad news, huh? I deserved an explanation. "Oh, yeah?" I asked curiously, "Like what? Rico Suave dump you?"  
  
Suze gasped suddenly. What? It was only a guess. "Whoa. Sorry," I said sympathetically, "Did he? Did he really?" She shook her head as tears fled down her cheeks. That...oh, I could say so many curse words about him right now, but I'm trying to keep this PG.  
  
"I kind of thought that there might be trouble in paradise when he never showed up to kick my ass after, you know, what happened at my house," I reasoned out loud. "I don't need Jesse to fight my battles for me," she croaked.  
  
She didn't...oh God. "You mean you didn't tell him. About you and me, I mean," I said, trying to straighten this out. She looked away guiltily. "It has to be that. You didn't tell him. Unless you did tell him, and he just doesn't care. Is that it, Suze?" "I have to go to class," Suze choked as she turned around and tried to walk away.  
  
I stopped her by asking, "Question is, why didn't you tell him? Could it be because maybe, deep down, you're afraid to? Because maybe, deep down, you felt something...something you don't want to admit, even to yourself?" She spun around and said, "Or maybe, deep down, I didn't want a murder on my hands. Did you ever think about that, Paul? Because Jesse already doesn't like you very much. If I told him what you did to me- or tried to do to me, anyway- he'd kill you."  
  
I grinned, "See. You must like me a little, or you'd have gone ahead and let him." Of course, Jesse couldn't kill me, even if he were alive. And if he tried, he'd have to be ready to meet his maker.  
  
She opened her mouth and then closed it again, letting me know that I was right. She spun around again to leave. First period must've been over, because all of the classroom doors opened and floods of students leaked out.  
  
"Well, Suze, is that it?" I asked as people pushed through me, "You don't want me dead. You want me around. Because you like me. Admit it." She turned around and shook her head. Why can't she just accept the truth?  
  
Just then, Kelly strolled up to me and said, "Oh, Paul, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! Listen, I was thinking, about the voting, you know, at lunchtime. Why don't you and I stroll around the yard, passing out candy bars? You know, to remind people. To vote, I mean." I really wasn't paying close attention to Kelly. I was set on hearing those words from Suze's mouth. You know, the ones that I longed to say to her. I wanted her to tell me how she really felt. "Well, Suze? Are you going to admit it or not?" I asked, still staring at her. She shook her head. "You are in need of intense psychotherapy."  
  
I think that's when I lost it. If I didn't need psychotherapy before, I probably needed it then. What she said really hurt. Suze brushed past me like I was nothing. Well, that was her mistake.  
  
Kelly looked at me nervously and started tugging on my coat. "Paul...Paul? Hello. Earth to Paul. The election, remember? The election? This afternoon?"  
  
I was annoyed. I was angry. I had been hurt more than anyone could ever possibly be. So, I'm not responsible for anything that happened after that.  
  
I pulled my coat out from under Kelly's fingers. "Why can't you leave me alone for five freaking minutes?" Obviously those words have never been spoken to Kelly Prescott, the most popular girl at Mission Academy because she replied, "W-what?"  
  
Everyone stopped...it felt like time was standing still. I really didn't know it at the time, but I was making history as the first guy to ever diss Kelly Prescott. "You heard me. I am freaking sick of you and this stupid election and this stupid school. Got me? Now get out of my sight, before I say something I might regret." Kelly looked like she got punched in the stomach. "Paul...but...but the election...the candy bars," she stuttered, on the verge of tears.  
  
I looked at her pathetic state and said, "You can take your candy bars and stick them up your..."  
  
"Mr. Slater! Get to the principal's office, this instant!" one of the novices called above the crowd. "You," I called back to her, "can freaking go to hell." Except I didn't say freaking. Everyone looked at me as the poor novice burst into tears and fled the scene. I looked at Kelly, who was crying too, being consoled by a gaggle of her friends. Then I looked at Suze.  
  
It was all her fault, you know. She had hurt me. I loved her, and she hurt me. Stuff like this never happened to me. I was Paul Slater...everything always went my way. But it didn't this time.  
  
I didn't care anymore. Suze could have her stupid school. She could have the vice presidency. SHE COULD HAVE HER PRECIOUS JESSE! But she wasn't going to get all of that without a fight. She looked at me with a fearful expression. Fearful of what I might do next. She knew very well what her actions would cause me to do. I broke eye contact with her and started running to the parking lot. I was out of there.  
  
I jumped into my car, not even bothering with the seatbelt, and I screeched out of the parking lot.  
  
I decided then and there that she was going to get it. She AND her precious Jesse...and there was nothing she could do to stop me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey again. I told you this chapter would be better. Since my last chapter was kind of a dud (sorry about that) I got this one out as quickly as possible. Plus I was kind of scared that everyone would pull a Paul on me. And thank you to the reviewers! I love you guys! 


	14. Ready or not, here I come, love

"Paul, why are you home so early?" Mark asked as I slammed my front door shut. "I'd rather not talk about it, if it's okay with you," I answered bitterly. Mark gave me a look and then turned around to finish whatever it was he was doing. I bounded up the staircase, and glided past my grandfather's room. I reached my own finally and slammed the door shut. Can you blame me? I had just been dissed by the girl I loved. I had no one now. But I still had my plan. The glorious plan, I could never forget about. Of course a few minor changes were made to it...just a few.  
  
First, however, I needed to get rested for that night. I went into my bathroom and splashed water on my face, trying to calm myself down a bit. After I was done, my reflection caught my eye in the mirror. I looked like a different person. One whose heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on by the one he loved AND the one who his love loved. Wow, there was a lot of love in that sentence.  
  
I went out of my bathroom, and ripped off my jacket and sweater. Then I just kind of plopped down on my bed and fell asleep. Being emotionally drained makes some people tired; I was no exception.  
  
I woke up at around seven o'clock. It was practically dark outside, from what I could see outside of my window. One reason I woke up was because it was so cold, and I didn't have a shirt on. I had Goosebumps all over my skin. I rolled out of my bed and dug through my drawers for a shirt to wear. I picked out a black, long-sleeved, button down shirt and some pants. I took a shower, and got dressed.  
  
I buttoned my black shirt up, but left the top button unbuttoned, exposing all of my neck and a small part of my chest. I rolled up the sleeves and left the shirt untucked. I rummaged around in my room for some shoes. Then I found my steel-toed work boots and strapped them on then pulled the legs of my pants over the tops of them. I walked back into the bathroom and looked in the mirror again, this time seeing a guy that looked like he was going to kick someone's butt. And that I was.  
  
I had no idea that my choice in attire had reflected my feelings then. The head-to-toe black matched my mood perfectly...dark and diabolical. Leaving the top buttoned unbuttoned showed the vulnerability of my emotions. The rolling up of the sleeves was in preparation of a fight, as were the steel- toed boots.  
  
"Looking sharp. What're you up to?" Slash asked as he materialized behind me. I looked at his reflection in the mirror and replied, "Thanks. I'm about to go to a party." "Party, eh? Mind if I crash?" Slash asked as I saw him lean against the doorway of my bathroom in the reflection. I turned around and faced him. "I don't think you really want to be there. It's going to be plenty hectic." "Aye, the plan," Slash said. "Yep," I replied, "The plan." "Nervous?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. I answered, "Yeah."  
  
"Wait here," Slash said as he quickly dematerialized. When he came back, he had in his hands a bottle of whiskey, which he had snatched from the liquor cabinet and a shot glass. I guess he could have gotten two, but it seemed pointless because dead people can't drink. "Are you nuts?" I asked as he poured some of the whiskey into the shot glass, "I can't go to the party drunk. I have to drive there remember?" Slash laughed and reassured me, "It's only one shot. And I'll make sure you get there safely." I hesitated for a moment and then I shrugged my shoulders and took the glass.  
  
"To a long night," Slash toasted as he raised the bottle a little. "And to the plan," I added as I raised the shot glass. "Cheers," we said in unison as we clinked the shot glass and bottle together. In one quick motion, I guzzled the whole shot down all at once. "Feel any better?" Slash asked with a grin. "Yeah, I do," I said finally getting over the taste. "Have fun, Paulie," he said as he dematerialized. "Don't worry," I called after him, "I will."  
  
I was ready to leave. I went out of my room and flicked the light off. I was forgetting something. I went back in and flicked the light back on and headed over to my nightstand. I opened up my drawer, which revealed the hairpin and crumpled invitation, right where I had left them. I stuffed the invitation in my pocket. Then I took out the hairpin and looked at it for a bit. I pocketed it too and tore out of my room.  
  
"Where are you headed, Paul?" Mark asked from my grandfather's room. I stopped and replied, "I'll just be out for a bit. I have some business to attend to." Mark gave me another one of those looks and said, "Okay. Don't stay out too late." "I won't," I promised and then I flew down the stairs.  
  
The cool breeze whipped all around me as I ran to the garage. I don't know why I was running, but my gut told me I needed to get there as soon as possible. I opened the garage and then I hopped into my car. I clicked my seatbelt and put the key in the ignition. I started my car and changed the radio station to some heavy rock. I looked in the rearview mirror once again, for good measure. I looked...dangerous.  
  
The whole drive there I drowned out my nervousness with the music. I really was anxious to see my plan in action. But I was worried it wouldn't work. What if even my powers couldn't stop their love? What if after I got rid of Jesse, Suze would do something...like exorcise herself again to go after him? That's why originally I had to execute the plan while she wasn't there.  
  
I had a gut feeling that it was all going to go horribly wrong. My gut usually never fails, but I surely hoped it would. Somehow, the pulsing drumbeats and shrill electric guitar riffs comforted me.  
  
I finally made it to her house, but there were so many cars parked near her driveway that I decided to park a few houses down. Hey, the BMW was new...no way I'd let her get scratched. I got out of my car and pulled the hood up, just in case. Then I ventured to her door.  
  
"This is it," I told myself, "The moment you've been waiting for. Just don't blow it." I dug in my pocket for the invite, just in case Brad hired some of his wrestling team buddies to play bouncer. The invite fell out of my pocket, along with the hairpin, and onto the sidewalk. I quickly scooped up the items.  
  
The moonlight played with the hairpin, making it sparkle. It was small in the palm of my hand. I clasped it in my hand and continued walking. Finally I got to her front door. I looked at the hairpin again, before ringing the bell. I kissed it gently, like it was a good luck charm, and said, "Ready or not, here I come, love." Then I pocketed it once more.  
  
I rang the bell a few times, but no one answered the door. I guess no one could hear it because of the loud music. I opened the door myself after awhile.  
  
Everywhere I looked there were couples making-out or gyrating bodies. Hip- Hop was blaring through the speakers, quite loudly. I quickly scanned the area for any signs of Suze. I didn't see her in the crowd. I guess I was going to have to search for her on foot.  
  
I pushed my way to the kitchen first. I saw Adam and CeeCee hanging in there, obviously avoiding the crowd. It was quite empty in the kitchen, except for a few that came in to get some more beer from the keg. "I'm surprised you dared to show your face, Slater," CeeCee said. "Yeah, you're a wanted man at school. They have signs everywhere. I'd have to say they are offering a pretty good reward too," Adam joked. "Have you seen Suze?" I asked.  
  
"I believe that information is classified," Adam replied, imitating a FBI agent. "Don't listen to him. We really don't know where Suze is. If you see her, tell her we're down here," CeeCee said as she punched Adam in the arm playfully. "Thanks, I'll do that," I said as I turned to walk out of the room. "Hey, Paul," Adam said before I went. "Yes?" I asked as I turned to face him. "You're my hero."  
  
I pushed through the living room, and she wasn't there either. I went to their patio and scanned the people in the hottub. There were twenty people at least in the tub, if not more. I saw Brad and decided to get some info from him.  
  
"Brad," I called from the sliding doors, "Do you know where Suze is?" I caught him at a bad time, because he was kissing a girl that was on his lap. It was...Debbie? "What was that?" Brad asked after he had finished frenching Debbie (um...EW). "Do you know where Suze is?" I asked again, saying the words slowly so he could comprehend. "Hey, I don't remember inviting YOU," Brad spat out, obviously mad about the Kelly thing. "I have an invitation," I said as I pulled the invite from my pocket, "I'm in a hurry so if you could please tell me where your sister is..." "Stepsister," he corrected me. "Just tell me, Brad," I raised my voice a little. "She's in her room. Don't have a cow, man."  
  
I slid the door back into place and then navigated towards the stairs. Some drunken girl told me I looked 'yummy' and asked me if I wanted to make- out. I shoved her in the direction of some geek and she pounced all over him. I made my way up the stairs slowly pushing my way through the hallway, crowded with more 'serious' couples. I saw some light streaming from a partially closed door. I peeked in quietly and saw a nice scene.  
  
"Fine," Jesse said, his face looking disappointed. "Fine," Suze said as she crossed her arms. "Well...good-bye, Susannah," Jesse said as he looked at her. Suze looked a little upset as she said, "Yeah. See you around."  
  
They just had a fight or something, I thought to myself. Jesse didn't leave when she had said her good-byes. He moved closer and reached one hand out to touch her face. Suze uncrossed her arms and looked at him hopefully. "Susannah," he said her name softly. It looked like a scene from a movie. You know the part where the hero confesses his love for the girl and they kiss. I wasn't going to let that happen. Jesse spoke again, "Susannah, I..."  
  
I couldn't bear to hear him say those words to her. Those were the words I was supposed to tell her! I needed to take immediate action.  
  
I kicked the door open with all my might. Good thing I had my steel-toed work boots, or I probably would have broken a toe. "Pardon me for interrupting," I said as I took a step into Suze's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Another chapter! Yay! I'm popping them out by the dozens! Thanks to my reviewers, I still love you guys. How do you like Paul's outfit? It said in the fight scene that he was wearing a shirt, and earlier that day he was wearing a charcoal sweater and brown leather jacket. So I just guessed that he had a costume change in between school and the party. I used artistic license and POOF he wore all black. Of course nothing beats Paul in leather...(cough- Mystique Angelique's Twisted/ Addicted stories- cough). Anyway, I'm nearing the end of the tale...sniffle. Better get back to work! Love, Hayley. 


	15. DejaVu

A/N: Howdy! Guess what! This is the fight scene chapter! I moved it up to PG-13 because Paul is actually fighting, so it is more detailed. Also there are some language uses. I usually don't cuss, but I'm pretty sure Paul does. Thanks for reviewing, guys! We're nearing the end I fear! But it won't be all downhill from here. In fact, I think there will be some major twisting (no not the dance) and action. There I go again, being a total blabbermouth. I'll talk later on the author note at the bottom. Until then...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Knock much?" she asked.  
  
Suze had that deer-in-headlights look when she saw that door swing open. Jesse dropped his hand from her face and glared at me. Sorry for interrupting your little 'moment' DeStupido, but I need to take care of something.  
  
"Well, I heard all the hilarity and figured you had guests. I didn't realize, of course, that you were entertaining Mr. DeSilva."  
  
I turned my eyes toward Jesse, who looked murderous. "Slater," he growled. "Jesse," I said in a friendly tone, "How are you this evening?" Jesse replied, with teeth clenched, "I was doing better before you got here." Aw, that's too bad, really it is.  
  
"Really?" I asked, with surprise in my tone, "Suze didn't tell you the news, then?"  
  
"What n..."  
  
"About shifting?" Suze interrupted as she stepped in front of Jesse, "And the soul transference thing? No, I haven't had a chance to tell Jesse about all that yet. But I will. Thanks for stopping by."  
  
I couldn't help but grin. She really thought she could get rid of me that easily? "That's not why I'm here," I said, trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
I nearly jumped when I heard a strange noise. On the windowsill sat possibly the ugliest creature in the world, next to Jesse of course. I think it was a cat. It had its back hunched and it was growling loudly. Jesse looked about the same, minus the growling bit. But I'm pretty sure if I pressed his buttons right, he'd be doing just that.  
  
Suze was thinking of some quick damage control. "Well, if you're here for Brad's party, you seem to be a little lost. It's downstairs, not up here," she said quickly.  
  
"I'm not here for the party, either," I said as I smiled sweetly. I had a feeling that this was going to be GREAT! "I came by to return this to you." This was it...no turning back. I dug the hair clip out of my pocket and held it out in he palm of my hand. "You left it in my bedroom the other day."  
  
The look on her face was priceless. Her eyes widened and her perfect little jaw dropped. Jesse looked like a train had hit him. I don't know the customs of the 1850's, but I'm pretty sure women didn't go into men's bedrooms all that often. Suze looked at Jesse worriedly and then back to me. She snatched the hair clip away and said, "Thanks, but I dropped it at school, not your place." I tried everything in my power not to laugh. Truly, it was hilarious. She was trapped.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked innocently. "I could have sworn you left it in my bed."  
  
I found myself on the ground the next minute. Jesse punched me square in the nose! I really didn't see it coming. It caused me to literally spin into Suze's dressing table. Then I fell to the ground and loads of girly things like nail polish fell on me. That loser did NOT just punch me! He was so dead...I mean...YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!  
  
Suze stepped between us and said nervously, "All right, okay? Enough. Jesse, he's just trying to get a rise out of you. It was nothing, all right? I went over to his house because he said he knew some stuff about something called soul transference. I thought maybe it might help you." Aha! I knew it! "But I swear, that's all it was," she added, "Nothing happened."  
  
I laughed a little and got to my feet. "Nothing happened," I said with amusement. She thought that kissing ON MY BED was nothing? It was something to me. No, it was EVERYTHING to me. And she went around saying it was nothing. Well, I didn't think Jesse would see it as 'nothing'.  
  
"Tell me something, JESSE," I said as I turned my attention towards him, "Does she sigh when you kiss her too?"  
  
I couldn't really see Suze's expression then, because Jesse punched me again, this time on my jaw. I don't know if they had anger management back then, but it sure would have done him some good. The punch sent me flying into the seat near her window. The cat-thing jumped and hissed at me. I landed facedown on her pink velvet cushions. Um, ouch...my nose was killing me.  
  
"That's enough!" I heard Suze shout. I lifted my head and saw her hold Jesse's arm back, keeping him from hitting me again. She must like me a little...I mean, because she was trying to stop Jesse from fighting me. Or else she's just protecting Jesse from doing something stupid, like getting himself exorcised again. Well, too bad, he already missed his chance of salvation. He was as good as gone.  
  
"God, Jesse, can't you see what he's doing? He's just trying to make you mad. Don't give him the satisfaction."  
  
I rolled my head against the cushions purposefully, smearing my blood on them. You know, blood that I ACTUALLY have. Blood that Jesse didn't possess. "That is not what I am trying to do," I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I am trying to point out to JESSE here that you need a REAL boyfriend. I mean, COME ON! How long do you think its going to last?" I sat up and looked at Suze. "Suze," I told her as I stared at her from the window seat, "I didn't tell you before, but I'll tell you now because I know what you've been thinking. Soul transference only works if you toss out the soul that's currently occupying a body, then throw someone else's into it. In other words, it's MURDER. And I'm sorry, but you don't strike me as much of a murderer."  
  
Then I turned my gaze toward Jesse. "Your boy Jesse's going to have to step into the light one of these days. You're just holding him back..."  
  
"Shut up, Paul!" she shouted as she held onto Jesse's arm tighter. If looks could kill, I'd be dead about now, because Jesse was giving me a death stare (pardon the pun...it was too good).  
  
"And what about you, JESSE?" I continued as I started laughing. I didn't care that my nose was gushing blood or that my fifty-dollar shirt was ruined. "I mean, what the hell can you give her? You can't even pay for her to have a DAMNED CUP OF COFFEE..."  
  
I don't think I was laughing much when Jesse pounced on me and wrapped his hands around my neck. I reciprocated the action and we crashed on the floor, trying to choke each other. I pulled Jesse up by the neck and punched him, sending him into Suze's bookshelf. I watched as Suze run out of the room. I got up, picked up a large book, and held it menacingly over Jesse's head.  
  
"Don't try anything," I warned him, "Or this book is going through your skull." Jesse tried to kick me from the ground, but I grabbed his leg. I turned him around so he was face down in the pile of books and I twisted his arm behind his back in a very uncomfortable angle.  
  
"Jesse, Jesse, Jesse," I said as I shook my head, "When are you going to learn that you can't have Suze? You're dead, if you haven't noticed." "I know that," Jesse struggled, "And I know that it is not fair of me to take advantage of Susannah, even though I love her. That is why I'm moving out. But I see that you have no problem taking advantage of her." I pushed on his arm, causing him to shout in pain.  
  
"You don't love her, or else why would you be moving out?" I asked. Jesse stuttered, "I told you..."  
  
"She was fucking CRYING today because of you! You broke her heart, JESSE. You can't do that shit and then try to tell me that you LOVE her. She loved you, JESSE. If that's how you treat her, no wonder she keeps coming to ME!"  
  
Jesse exploded from my grip and punched me in the nose again. I heard something crack. THAT FREAK BROKE MY NOSE! "Don't you DARE speak of my querida like that! She would never do a thing like that. YOU are after HER, Slater."  
  
"Was I, Jesse? Do you know that for a fact? Did your precious QUERIDA tell you that?"  
  
"Slater, I am warning you, stay away from Susannah. I do not know what you did to her. She hasn't been the same since...since the last time we met in that horrible place."  
  
I stopped struggling for a bit. What is he talking about? I didn't do ANYTHING to her then. In fact, I believe that it was Mr. DeSilva who punched ME.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know well what I am talking about! She hasn't gotten a full night's rest since then. She tosses and turns in her sleep. I hear her cry out too, mostly stuff about YOU. You are HAUNTING her, Slater. And she hasn't been the same. She NEVER will be the same again."  
  
"I can't help what happens in Suze's sub-conscious," I said with a smile. The fact that Suze dreamt about me every night kind of made me proud of myself. I didn't know I had that affect on people.  
  
"Yes you can. Just stay away from her."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't do that."  
  
Jesse picked me up and threw me against the doorpost. I kicked him and sent him crashing into the hallway. I jumped on him and grabbed his neck. Jesse rolled over and grabbed me by the neck too. We rolled around punching and kicking, anything to get the other off of us. Couples in the hallway started screaming and shouting as we tumbled our way down the staircase. Then Jesse climbed to his feet and grabbed me by the arms. He hit me again in the stomach and sent me flying into a crowd of dancing guests. I heard shouts all around the room.  
  
"Oh my God! Suze! What's going on? Is he on DRUGS?"  
  
"That would explain a lot about the guy."  
  
"Aw, Jesus! What the hell is wrong with that guy? Is he wasted or what?"  
  
I felt something foamy being sprayed on us. Someone sprayed us with the fire extinguisher. I blindly punched Jesse, and then I hit something, which turned out to be a china cabinet. The cabinet toppled over in the opposite direction.  
  
"Maybe he's having a seizure. Somebody better call an ambulance!"  
  
"No! No, no cops! Nobody call the cops!"  
  
I was pretty distracted by the falling of the china cabinet and by the commentary of the innocent bystanders. Jesse picked me up and threw me into the sliding glass doors. I crashed through and landed pretty roughly on the ground. Bits of glass rained on me, just like the stars had in my vision. I had tiny cuts all over me, but I didn't care. I continued punching and kicking, with no real strategy.  
  
"Slater! You are paying for a new door, you FREAK!"  
  
Uh, oh. As I turned to face Brad, Jesse seized me by the neck and held me over the hottub. I was curious about what other people saw. They probably thought I was levitating or something.  
  
"Are you going to stay away from her?" Jesse asked, holding me higher in the air. It was hard to breathe...I felt like I was suffocating. I felt the same way in my vision.  
  
I looked down at the glowing, bubbling water. "No way!" I said as I took a deep breath, knowing that I was about to meet the bottom of the hottub. That's what happened. Jesse plunged me face first into the warm water, holding me there. I tried to struggle out of his grip. I heard people shouting from under the water. One of the voices I could recognize was Suze's. She shouted at him and he loosened his grip a little. I felt something pull me up and I found out it was these two college-looking guys. I gasped for air and I felt something stinging me. Chlorine + open cuts = PAIN! I steadied myself on the edge of the tub, while one of the guys held on to my shoulder to keep me from falling again.  
  
"You have to stop it!" she shouted at us, "That's enough! You've wrecked my house. You've made a mess of each other!" At that bit, I looked at Jesse and noticed he had a black eye and his blood was seeping through his shirt. Good job! She continued, looking around nervously, "And I think you've pretty much destroyed what little good reputation I once had."  
  
Another unfamiliar voice, belonging to a college-aged ghost, chimed in, "I can't believe that you guys had a kegger, and no one invited me. Seriously this is some good stuff. You mediators really know how to throw a party." Jesse ignored him, and instead turned his attention towards me.  
  
"Don't come near her again. Do you understand?"  
  
"EAT ME!"  
  
I ended up in the hottub again, this time without a breath first. I felt someone else go in after me. Someone else was tugging at my clothes, trying to bring me back up. I was thrashing about, trying to find a way out. I knew I was drowning, a feeling that I once felt in that vision. I was having major deja vu. Visions usually predict the future; this one was no exception. No wonder I felt so nervous before going to the party. I knew something bad was going to happen. Just then I felt another hand plunge in and grab the collar of my shirt.  
  
I was no longer in the hot, churning water. I was no longer wet or bleeding. I wasn't struggling for air. At first I thought I was dead. But then I opened my eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Who's evil? Besides Paul, that would be me! All this Paul POV-ing is turning me into a big meanie when it comes to cliffhangers. Oh, but don't blame it entirely on me, Meg did it too. Of course, you guys could just turn the page and read on, but since I'm evil, you have to wait until I post again! HAHAHAH! I love you readers and reviewers, don't worry. I promise I'll become NiceHayley once more (after the story HAH!). I've never been in a fight before, so I have no idea how in the world to fight. I tried, though, give me some credit. I noticed that doing a POV is just like acting. You have to get in character and stay there. The weird thing is that Paul and I are so different, so it was really hard. Props to those who can act in words and write great POVs or awesome stories! Toodles...Hayley. 


	16. Pain times a million

A/N: Hey, I reread my chapter a few days after posting...made some changes. I don't really think ya'll noticed because no one reviewed. So I talked it over with Paul and he said (trying to comfort me in my moment of sadness), "Hayley, babe, don't be upset. I promise they'll review if you make some tiny changes with that one part. I should have been clearer in my dictation." See Paul can be a very understanding guy once you get to know him. But then his blue eyes flashed with something animal-like. "If they don't," he told me, "they'll pay severely." Uh, that comment sort of scared me there. I pleaded that he not be as harsh, because I know you lovelies are all busy people. I think he understood after he threw my chair halfway across the room. I better let you read on, my little lovelies! Did I ever tell ya'll how much it means to me that you read? Well if I haven't, I certainly am now! And I'm sorry for ratting you all out to Paul, I'll TRY to reason with him! ----"Nice" Hayley  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I found myself, once again in the shadow world...second time this week, third if you include my vision. But I wasn't alone. Suze was there along with the ghost I'd seen earlier. Then I remembered a conversation earlier in the week. That ghost must have been Craig Jankow.  
  
"What the...? Where the hell are we?" Craig asked as he looked up and down the hallway.  
  
"Where you should have gone a lone time ago," I said as I brushed my shirt off a bit. There was no blood on it or anything and it wasn't wet anymore. This wasn't my body; it was just a projection that my conscious provided me. I looked at Suze, who was looking worriedly at me. I smiled.  
  
"Nice work, Suze. And on your first try too," I complimented her. "Shut up. I'm not exactly happy about this," she snapped, obviously scared about being there. "I can tell," I said as I felt my nose, which was not broken anymore.  
  
"You know the fact that we're up here means that our bodies, down there, are unconscious," I informed Suze. "I know," she said as she glanced around the corridor nervously. "Well, that should get Jesse's attention, anyway," I joked, "Your suddenly dropping off into a coma, I mean." She looked really distressed. "Shut up. This is all your fault. You shouldn't have antagonized him."  
  
Go ahead...place all the blame on me. We would have avoided this mess if Suze hadn't kissed me and then try to pass it off as 'nothing'. I crossed my arms. "And you," I said with great hurt, "shouldn't go around kissing..."  
  
"Excuse me, but could somebody maybe tell me exactly what..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Suze and I said to him in unison.  
  
"Look," Suze said, sounding like she was going to cry. Well, the shadow world is a little overwhelming and all. "I'm sorry about what happened at your house, okay? I lost my head," she informed me. She added, "But that doesn't mean that there is anything going on between us."  
  
"You lost your head," I echoed her words tonelessly. She lost her head. That's all it was. That's ALL it had meant to her. Yeah, well I lost my head too. I lost it to her.  
  
"That's right," she stated. We stood there in silence for a bit. For a moment I wished that I could just walk into one of those doors...anything to escape this place...anything to escape the feeling of rejection.  
  
"What if I want there to be something between us?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Too bad."  
  
So that was it? 'Too bad'? That was all she had to say to me?  
  
"What about shifting?" I asked as I glanced at Craig, who seemed pretty confused.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I told you how to do it, didn't I?" I asked her. "Well, there's other stuff I can show you," I said as I walked nearer to her, "Stuff you've never even dreamed you could do."  
  
She blinked a few times repeatedly, trying to process my words. She shook her head a bit. Then I had an idea. All she had to do was accept my offer. It's not like she had a choice in the matter. I'm the only one she had at the moment. She either had to learn from me, or she would never know.  
  
"Come on, Suze. You know you're DYING to know," I persuaded her. "All your life you've been wondering who- or what- you really are. And I'm telling you, I have the answers. I KNOW. And I'll teach you," I offered, "if you'll let me."  
  
She looked me in the eye for a bit, and thought. Then she narrowed her eyes at me. "And what do YOU get out of this magnanimous offer of yours?" she demanded. "The pleasure of your company," I said casually, with a smile.  
  
She looked to the ground and pondered it for a while. She looked up at me, her green eyes sparkling, and said, "Okay."  
  
I blinked with surprise. Did she just...agree with me? As long as I had known Suze, she had never done anything without a fight.  
  
"BUT," she added, "Jesse is OFF-LIMITS to you. I really mean it. No more insults. No more fights. And no more exorcisms."  
  
"So that's how it is."  
  
"Yes, that's how it is."  
  
I thought about it for awhile. Damn, there went part of my plan. Unless...unless I could get her to trust me. That's it! But would she? Trust me, I mean? From the looks of things, I doubted it. But what if I offered her something that could save Jesse. Not now, but in the past. What if I showed her how to time-travel, so she could save Jesse from being killed in the first place? I'm sure she would go for that. She loved him, right? She wanted him to be happy. He would get a second chance at life. The plan could work, but I had never tried to change the past before. I didn't know if it would mess things up. It was risky. But the only risk in taking an adventure is not taking it at all, right?  
  
After finally deciding, I shrugged and said, "Fine by me."  
  
Suze looked more than shocked, but in a good way. After a while she smiled to herself.  
  
Craig had been wandering around the place. He went near one of the doors and looked at it curiously. "Hey," he said, "What's behind those doors?" "Your just rewards," I said with a smirk. "Really?" he asked as his eyes widened, "My just rewards?" "Sure," I replied with a shrug.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Craig. He doesn't know what's behind those doors. It could be your just rewards, or it could be you next life. No one knows. No one has ever came out through one of them. You can only go in," she corrected me.  
  
Craig examined the door. "Next life, huh?"  
  
"Or eternal salvation," I suggested, "Or, depending on how bad you've been, eternal damnation." He placed his hand on the doorknob. "Go on," I urged him, "Open it and find out whether you were naughty or nice."  
  
"Well, it's gotta be better than hanging around down there," he said as he twisted the doorknob, "Tell Neil I'm sorry I acted like such a...you know. It's just that, well, it's just that it really wasn't very fair."  
  
He took a deep, but unnecessary, breath and opened the door a few centimeters. A bright light flashed, engulfing him in it. I had seen this happen a lot, so it really didn't phase me. But Suze, she ended up covering her eyes with her hands. Just as soon as it had happened, it was all over. Craig was gone. Everything looked just as if nothing had happened. Suze still had her hands over her eyes.  
  
"Well," I said as I turned to face her, "now that he's out of the way..."  
  
She slowly lowered her hands from her face and looked around nervously. I looked up at the unfamiliar stars in the sky, and remembered my vision. I remembered the stars as the fell on me in the vision, cutting me just like it had when I crashed through the glass doors. I remembered Suze shrieking, trying to stop it all. Just like she had that night, while I was fighting Jesse. Suddenly, I really didn't want to be there anymore.  
  
I heaved a shudder and asked, "Now can we get out of here? This place gives me the heebie-jeebies." She raised one of her dark eyebrows and said, "Okay. Only...only how do we get back?" "Same thing," I told her as I closed my eyes, "Just picture it."  
  
I gently placed my fingers on her arm. I felt that feeling of calm. I knew everything was going to be all right. I didn't know, however, that things would be so hectic when we got back.  
  
I felt some weight on my chest. Then I felt someone's lips on my own. I was a little shocked by this so I jerked my eyes open. WHY WAS THERE A GUY KISSING ME? EW! Oh wait, I was getting mouth-to-mouth. I guess dropping off into a coma in water had nearly drowned me.  
  
I started coughing up some major chlorine. The guy put his head to my chest once more.  
  
"Whoa there," I managed to say after all of the coughing, "I'm good, I really am." I sat up quickly, just to show him I was okay. Just as quickly as I sat up, I regretted my action. Um...major post-shifting headache. I felt really dizzy, with all of the flashing lights from the ambulance. The blaring sirens didn't help too much either. Blood from my nose was dripping onto my hands. I looked over at Suze, who wasn't conscious yet. Jesse was kneeling over her, touching her face as he had earlier that night.  
  
"Do you remember anything that happened?" the EMT asked me, once I was stable. "Um," I faltered, "Not really." What? So I lied, sue me. What could I tell him? The ghost of some girl's boyfriend beat me up? I'm not Jack! Plus they'd probably diagnose me with brain damage or something.  
  
"Did you have anything to drink?" he asked. "I don't remember," I lied. Hey, I didn't have anything to drink AT the party. He didn't ask BEFORE. He checked my vitals, and then stood up. "Well, son, it looks like you have a broken nose." Then he called over to some other EMTs and told them about my situation. He left me sitting there for a bit to check on that other guy that plunged in the water...Neil was it?  
  
Suze and I both looked at each other at the same time. Suze didn't look too well herself. She was shaking a bit as another EMT took her pulse. Jesse must have disappeared somewhere. She glanced at me with sympathy. I guess I looked pretty terrible. She was given a clean bill of health, and the EMT helped her up.  
  
Three EMTs came over to me with a stretcher. They picked me up and put me on it. Then they put a splint on my nose. Suze walked over to me, massaging her temples with her hands.  
  
"Headache?" I asked as I was lying on the stretcher. "A killer one," she replied. "Forgot to warn you," I said, "It always happens, post-shifting." She smiled at me. I tried to smile back, but my nose hurt so much.  
  
"I'll be back," I said, imitating the Terminator. I didn't know how long I'd be gone, but I knew that for sure. Then the EMTs wheeled me away, leaving Suze where she was.  
  
I gave the Paramedics my name, age, and phone number so they could call and inform Mark about my accident. It turns out that I had to stay at the hospital overnight so they could work on my nose. Gosh, I was in so much pain.  
  
Once I got to the hospital, they put me on some painkillers. Let's just say I felt plenty better after that. In the morning, I was brought home, because Mark needed to watch over Pops.  
  
"What did you do to yourself, Paul?" Mark asked as he crossed his arms angrily over his chest. What could I tell him?  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Nevermind, I don't want to hear it," Mark said as he paced around. "Just go and get some rest. Your grandfather insists that I take him to the festival of Father Serra. That'll give me plenty of time to think of a great punishment. Just stay here. Don't go anywhere."  
  
When I finally made it to my bedroom (climbing stairs is rather hard when you are extremely sore), I let out a laugh. Mark was going all-parental on me. He was being like an uptight father. I guess that finally makes him normal.  
  
Well, you know what that means? Since he is acting like a normal father instead of an attendant, it was time for me to act like a normal teenage son instead of the grandson of a patient. And the best part is that I can be even sneakier that the average teenager because I have incredible powers. Time to laugh it up, Mark...  
  
...After I get some sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: One chapter to go...I think it'll be pretty short. You didn't think I'd end it like that did you? Like I said last chapter...twists and action. I have over 50 reviews! This ROCKS, you guys...no wait...ya'll rock! Thank you so much! Stay tuned for the last chapter...coming soon! I promise I'll get it out fast! Love----Hayley. 


	17. On the outside, looking in

It's hard to rest when there is a lot on your mind. It's just as hard as trying to sleep when you have multiple bruises on your body AND a broken nose. So that's why I was in bed, thinking about everything that happened that week. Between political mudslinging and dealing with ghosts while trying to pursue the girl of my dreams, I learned many things.  
  
First of all, I learned that nothing is as easy as it seems. Looking back, I really did think that it would be easy to fit in at Mission Academy. Then again, its hard to win favor with fellow classmates when you diss the most popular girl in school and then crash a party (literally).  
  
Secondly, not all seemingly perfect plans work. You never know when you'll have to deal with stubborn girls and their dead boyfriends. That's why it is important to make your plan flexible, allowing for small changes when necessary. It's all about adaptation.  
  
Thirdly, just because you don't always follow your heart, it doesn't mean you have to lose your head. Essentially, it causes you to do things you regret...things you can never take back.  
  
Lastly, I learned that "If at first you don't succeed; try, try again". So even though I may have lost my battle at the party (I admit it), I'll always have another opportunity...another chance.  
  
But of course, I am not the only student in this world. I don't do all of the learning. In fact, there are a few things I can teach you (and many more things to teach Green Eyes).  
  
You should ALWAYS know that there are two sides to every story. And though they may contradict, both stories are real. They are real to the person that tells it, and real to those that listen. Always listen to both sides, if possible, in order to obtain the most information on the subject in question. Ultimately, it is up to you to decide which one of the tales you believe.  
  
When I was trapped in my bedroom, of course, my thoughts weren't as profound. I was applying my new knowledge in a really stupid way. I needed to fix things up...make them right again. I don't know if it was just me or if it was the large dosage of painkillers they put me on, but I made my decision. I needed to get out of the house.  
  
It was such a crazy idea at the time because I wanted to show Mark who was boss. The place I chose to escape to was the Mission. That's right, folks, I wanted to go to the Feast of Father Serra Festival. I told you, I really must have been nuts. Mark would be there and I could have been caught. I was already in deep trouble with him, so how much worse could it get?  
  
So I pulled myself out of bed and threw on some different clothes (I don't know what they looked like because I was in a hurry). I grabbed my sunglasses and literally tore out of my house. I took my car and drove to the Mission. I parked a block or so off, just in case anyone could recognize my snazzy ride. Then I walked all the way there and entered through the back way.  
  
The courtyard was buzzing with tourists and townspeople, all floating from stand to stand. I tried to cooly place my sunglasses on, but my nose cast made it nearly impossible. I had to practically wiggle it all over my face until it finally sat awkwardly on the cast. Then I walked over to the volunteer booth. The old fart they hired to sit at the stand and check in volunteers was, of course, asleep. I scanned the signup sheet until I saw bubbly cursive that said, "Susannah Simon, Cannoli booth." I looked around the sunny courtyard until I spotted the Cannoli booth...completely deserted.  
  
I thought to myself...if I were a green-eyed beauty, where would I be? I tried to think really hard, but my mind was like a blob of pudding. I touched my nose-cast, and realization hit. Jesse.  
  
I ducked into the pathway that lead to the cemetery, where I knew Suze went practically everyday. The gates leading to it were opened slightly. I slipped behind the archway of adobe that held the wire gate. Then I peered in the cemetery and yanked off my glasses as quickly as possible. I couldn't believe my eyes.  
  
I could see them perfectly. They were standing right in front of his grave...looking down at the headstone. Suze had her hand in his, not even fazed by the fact that the same person whose body was rotting below her was holding her hand. That headstone...it had those years on it. The year he was born and the year that he died...the same numbers that fueled the anger inside of me. I had to send him back where he belonged. But I didn't move from my spot. I was bound by a promise...a promise I had made out of love for Suze. I said I wouldn't harm her precious Jesse. So I just stood there and eavesdropped on them.  
  
"I'm sorry about everything," Jesse said softly as he looked at her.  
  
She kept her eyes on the headstone and sighed. "I understand, I guess. I mean, you can't help it if you...well, don't feel the same way about me as I do about you."  
  
"Is that what you think? That I wanted to leave?"  
  
"Didn't you?" Suze asked as she faced him. I couldn't see her eyes because her back was to me, but I bet they were brightening up a little.  
  
"How could I stay? After what happened between us, Susannah, how could I stay?" Jesse asked as he turned his head away. I began to wonder what really happened between them. It sounded a little more than just a little fight, which was my first guess. I assumed that Jesse and Suze had a disagreement, that's why she was upset when I mentioned Jesse. But you should never assume anything. It makes an ass out of you and me. [A/N: get it...assume...ass...u...me? One of the brothers at our school says it all the time...quite funny hearing it from a religious person.]  
  
Suze seemed just about as confused as I was at the time. "What happened between us? What do you mean?"  
  
"That kiss," Jesse said softly, almost to the point where I couldn't hear him. He let go of her hand. The stood in silence for a bit, they were both in their own little world together...a world in which I was on the outside looking in. I could never be a part of it. I could never crush it...no matter how hard I tried, because they were in love. And I can't break the bonds of love.  
  
"How could I stay?" Jesse asked again, breaking the silence. "Father Dominic was right. You need to be with someone your family and your friends can actually see. You need to be with someone who can grow old with you." He paused for a moment and then added, "You need to be with someone alive."  
  
When Jesse said those words, a burst of hope ran through my veins. Father Dom was right, he said...he was admitting that I was right. Jesse knew it. Suze couldn't escape it. I thought that maybe she would realize how stupid it was for her to swoon over a dead guy...that maybe she would open her eyes and awake from her dream world. I thought that maybe she would realize that she didn't need Jesse. She needed ME. I was usually right about things, but not this time.  
  
"Jesse, I don't care about any of that," she said as she looked at him again. "That kiss...that kiss was the best thing that ever happened to me."  
  
I heard the words escape from her mouth, but I didn't want to believe them. It all seemed so unreal, like time had stopped along with reality. Each syllable that she had said felt like Jesse was breaking my nose over and over again. But it wasn't my nose that felt the pain. It was my heart.  
  
Jesse took her in his arms and started kissing her. I suddenly couldn't feel my legs anymore. Once I had seen their lips meet, I leaned heavily against the adobe gate. My whole world was collapsing in front of me. I felt the same feeling I felt in the vision. I felt alone, scared, suffocated, and worst of all...hurt. Everything felt like it was shaking all over again...like I was having another internal battle with myself. My thoughts were scattered. What am I going to do? I kept asking myself that question, over and over. Finally I couldn't stand to be there anymore. I took off running, not even caring what the tourists might think of me.  
  
I got into my car and started breaking down...not in tears, with shouts or anything like that. I must have forgotten to breathe or something because the next thing I knew I was hearing the constant blaring of a car horn.  
  
My head was resting on something hard...the steering wheel. I lifted my head slowly and the horn stopped. These tourists were running toward my car, asking me if I was okay. I put my key in the ignition and sped off, leaving them to eat my dust. I was not 'okay'...I was never 'okay'...I will never be 'OKAY' ever again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: The end. I really can't find my words right now...  
  
Oh, here they are. Sorry, I needed to calm down a bit. Phew, I can author note now. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I really couldn't have done it without ya'll. I really, really mean it guys. I'm totally serious. You guys gave me over fifty reviews...and that has made me possibly the happiest writer on Fan Fiction. Thank you all SO MUCH!  
  
I'll probably take a break from writing for a while. Once everything is less hectic with band and the play, then I can start writing again. And once I do start writing again, I have a few cool ideas. What? You thought you could get rid of me? Haha, try again! Just tell me what you think about these...  
  
*Trapped: What happens when I get vacuumed in my favorite book with a hot, but highly dangerous shifter as my guide?  
  
*Magdalena: The junior class of Mission Academy finally goes on a field trip to the Mission San Juan Capistrano. Weird things start going on, caused by the ghost of a small girl that died in an earthquake. Will Suze be able to keep her classmates out of possible danger without revealing her deepest secret?  
  
Those are just two of the ones I've thought of. Tell me if you like any of the ideas and perhaps give me some ideas you might have about them.  
  
So I guess this is goodbye for now. I won't be gone forever...I'll still be around, haunting all of you in reviews and such. Just remember, my friends...  
  
"I'll be back." 


End file.
